Times to Remember
by bunny88rosemagic
Summary: Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything... except love. Going back to tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena? And Where is Darien...? A/N: at this point it seems that I have writers block.. So I'm going to re-read and hopefully re-write the first couple of chapters, so until further notice this story is on hold.
1. My story

**A/N: as of MAY 2013, My brain decided to take a small little vacation. It probably didn't help that i have a lot of things going on in my life at this moment. So to get my brain working once again so i can finish this story i'm going back to the beginning. Re-reading and re-writing (not changing anything major) just fixing mistakes. I do plan to finish this story this year. probably just a couple more chapters and i'll be done. Chapter two should be up soon as well. Thank you. **

**Title: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: **My story  
**Date: ** 2007  
**Post: **Jun 3, 2013  
**Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?

* * *

It has only been two years and going back isn't easy.

The reason as to why I decided to go back to my home town was also the reason as to why I left in the first place. But this time I had made up my mind to finally cut him out of my life. In just a few hours HE would be getting marry. A wedding that I always assumed I would be the one he would say I DO to.

I didn't even found out about it until a few days ago, when the bride had asked me to bring her dress personally. Not a single invitation, not a single note.

I was also looking forward to seeing my "Best Friends". I guess the sarcasm in my voice gave it away, but at this point I'm starting to wonder if it's even worth it. They had taken upon them to forget about me, my so-called court, protectors of the princess; what an amazing job they been doing? Mother should be proud. I still have contact with some part of my court, the outer scouts, they had taken upon themselves to make sure I knew I wasn't alone, that I still had them.

My name? Please who doesn't know my name, I'm the most famous designer of the whole world, i been traveling for two years. Every ad on the street has my picture on it. My name in big bright letters. SERENA TSUKINO. I'm 18 years old, living and enjoying life. It seems longer but it has only been two years since I left my old life, two years since I walked away from him.

As I get in the plane from New York to Tokyo i remember why left everything behind, my friends, my love and my family; they never really understood me. Now I have people who wait on me, never question me and always listen to me, my life is just perfect. I have everything I have ever dream of, the perfect life.

HA! As if. I might have everything that I had always wanted but I was never able to find my other half. Yeah I been telling myself that the only reason I'm going back it because I need to turn in the dress, you know make sure everything is as it needs it to be, but I also just want to have a last glimpse to remember the people who made my life miserable. I guess I'm not going to give them all the fault, cause thanks to them I am who I am today.

But let me tell you my story.

It was exactly four years ago that my life change, not only did it change my life but destiny. Somehow I thought that my life was changing for good. I was clumsy, dumb, a completely failure; a teenager, Jr. High student. And just like any teenager I had a big crush. I spend most of my allowance where he worked, The ARCADE, a place where I pretty much spend most of my Jr. High life. He was the owners son, soon to be owner, his name… well Andrew, or how I called him Andy.

Spending most of my time looking at him while he worked didn't help me academically; Bad grades that usually led up to detention.

Not so long after starting Jr. High I met Luna; my cat and advisor, the scouts and finally I met the person who I couldn't control by falling in love with because it was destiny….. Darien Shields.

Darien Shields also known as Prince Endymion of Earth. The most obnoxious man on earth, but the man I completely fell in love.

I won't lie by saying that I didn't enjoy my time with him, I do have a lot of good memories; kisses here and there, hugs, and dates. I was lucky enough to had found love at such a young age, but I guess people are right; all good things always come to an end.

I loved him, and would've done anything to show him just that. Yet he never said anything, and I just assumed that he loved me just as much as I did, that he loved me for being my self….. But I was wrong.

The scouts consisted of Four girls, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina. Princess of their own planets and followers and sworn protectors of the Moon Princess.

Together we fought evil, day and night, since the day we got awaken.

BUT::::::

Exactly 1 ½ years later, the problems started, something we never saw coming.

* * *

Let me know if you like it. R&R


	2. Reasons

**A/N: this chapter was a bit more difficult to fix, i didn't want to erased everything and start all over again. I'm trying my best to find the mistakes i made before, i would really appreciate if you guys let me know of any mistakes i might have skipped or completely missed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, except a couple of characters that will show up soon. **

**Title: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: **Reasons  
** Date: **200**7  
****Post: Jun 4, 2013  
Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?

* * *

The girls and I were having fights more frequently than before, consisting of small things in which I always ended up been the cause of the problem.

Darien and I, there's really not way to make it simple, it was the same story but just with a small difference. Our fights didn't make any sense and when they did I was the one who got hurt, always finding a way to blame everything on me. It all began when I started to show up late than usual for meeting, then why wasn't I spending more time with my so-called friends and finally our relationship; neither of us were trying to keep our relationship from sinking.

At the end of the school year was when everything begin to fall apart. We had just defeated one of our most powerful enemies, and with that I gain my latest transformation. Super Sailor Moon. It wasn't helping the fact that I was preparing for my final exams and also studying for High School entrance exams.

A lot was going on in my life back then but I was trying my best to keep up with everything. Dating was hard but Darien and I tried to go out once in while. It did took a while to go on dates but we were getting by.

But more than anything I was still a teen, I tried to keep some secrets, secrets that I was too ashamed to share with anyone, let alone my friends. Somehow I knew they would make fun of me. Every night I would take my notebook from under my bed and started to draw or in this case design, dresses, tops, skirts; you name it I was either done or working on it. I'm going to let you on in another secret, the reason as to why I was arriving late to the meeting was my latest dream. I wanted to be a designer, which also meant I had join the fashion club at school. With my record, I knew they would jump to a conclusion and assume that I manage to get in detention every single day.

After a couple of meetings at the club, I found out that one of the most hated person at school was into fashion as well. I'm usually a nice person but there was something that I just didn't like about her, like a wall was built around her. Marie Monter was a typical young girl, eager to learn and to teach what she already knew. It never occurred to me that one day something would bring us together.

The School was announcing the closing of a couple of clubs, school profit wasn't enough to keep many of them open, and they came to decision to close the fashion club. I wasn't going to let that happen, but I was surprise to see the person that would also wouldn't' let that happen.

*****Flashback*****

_"I can't believe that they didn't call me for this meeting?"Serena look around to find herself looking at Darien but he didn't look back at her._

_And times like this is when Serena knew something was wrong."It's only one meeting, after all is like you are never in the meetings, you are always reading a comic, been late or daydreaming"_

_Serena looked away, and he didn't say anything else nor that he noticed when Serena stopped walking._

_so he stopped and turned to see her,and there she was looking at him "Excuse me?!, what is that suppose to mean?" "Well it means, that the girls think that you are not taking this seriously,I mean, you are always late, you say is because of detention, but the girls already went to talk to your teacher and she said that you haven't been in detention with her; and now they think, ..I'm sorry.., we think you are lying to us."_

_Serena knew she needed to come up with a really good excuse,But before she could answer back Darien start talking again._

_"So the girls ask me to talk to you, so i call you house and your mom answer the phone..."_

_Serena knew all this was lost, her mom, she forgot to tell her mom not to tell anyone about she leaving before school starts and staying after school or anything._

_"She told me you been doing great in school, and that you already got accepted in High School, with excellent grades"_

_Serena didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet._

_"and i don't think you are been honest with me as well,at first i did understand why we weren't going now I don't think i know...so"_

_"Yeah so...?" ask Serena and gulp at the same didn't know why but she didn't like where this was going._

_" ...So...you...I mean... I been looking for answers and i came up with only one solution, or actually the answer to all this, and ..."_

_But what happen next, she didn't know because her cell phone rang._

_"Hello...""what?..."_

_"on my way..."_

_She left, which she though it was better, she didn't want to know what he was going to said next._

_She walked to her school, enter a room and there she found teachers and some of the students, she knew them, they were from her fashion club. She went inside and sat in one of the chairs._

_"Hello everyone, well we are here because we have an important message from the school district"_

_"Well you know that we are shutting down some clubs, because we can't afford them, and this is one of them, I am sorry to say that we have to close the fashion club, too."_

_"What?!, why?" yell many students_

_"Unless someone is brave enough to work all his/her way to the top, show the school district that you really want your fashion club and save this club, by making the best designs ever to put them in a fashion show in New York with six others school, of course the chess club, drawing club and many more didn't want to compete in their own, I will understand if you don't want to either"_

_"NO, I'LL DO IT" two blond girls scream._

_Serena heard the voice and right away she was in shock. Marie Monter wanted this as much as she did._

_"Well you two will have to work together if you want to win this thing, so you will meet here everyday after school and work on your designs"_

_Was this real? Serena didn't know what to do or say, forget that, how was she going to explain all this to the girls and Darien, or was the question, would she dare to tell them? or lie again._

_"Serena?"_

_Snapping out of it, Serena looked up to see the girl in front of her._

_"Marie"_

_"So i guess we are going to be working together, so meet me tomorrow here with your ideas, and I'll bring mine's"_

_And with that Marie left, without saying good-bye._

_A week went by and Serena hadn't seen the girls or Darien._

_But today was the day._

_The day when everything was going to change._

_Marie and Serena had been working together in their designs, everything was going great._

_She walked to the school to meet with Marie._

_"Hey Serena, ready to finish this?"_

_Serena smiled at her, she couldn't believe how much in common they had, and what an amazing friend she turned out to be. _

_"Yeah"_

_After two hours, they finished, after days of efforts and extremely long hours there it was, the design that would make them famous. _

_A white dress, long; it was like two in one, a dance dress and night-dress. _

_If you were the kind of people you like to dance and then go to a dinner, this was the best dress. _

_First, the scooped, strapless white bodice was overlaid with delicate embroidery and beading._

_The waistline met the ball gown skirt edged with embroidery and a corset back closure._

_At the waistline there was a small button, taking it, it would show the night-dress._

_The upper part never-changing, bellow the waistline there was a white skirt with small pink roses, still attached to the strapless white bodice, which gave it a more elegant look._

_"I can't believe this, this is beautiful" said Serena _

_"Yeah, I know and the judge will be here soon"_

_So they waited for one hour. _

_After that..._

_"I can't believe that we are going to New York?"_

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" both girls scream._

_"I know"_

_"Well let's go home, to get ready and I'll see you tomorrow at the airport, Bye Serena"_

_"Yeah Bye"_

**********End of Flashback.**********

I know my life was perfect at the moment but i did forgot about my little chat with Darien. I guess there's really no reason for anyone to feel bad for me… I'm glad i was doing the right thing Because he is responsible for what happen later.

* * *

R&R. :D


	3. The New Life

_**This chp. Has been Reviewed **_

Well, thank you for all your reviews. So here is the next chapter i hope you like.....lol. I'm working in the next chapter....so until next the next update. Ta at 

Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything..... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?????????

I don't own Sailor Moon or anything, not even Darien sob.........Sob.....lol

Once inside the plane i start to make my way to my seat when i remember what happen next, and the reason that make me decide never go back to Tokyo.

I remember walking to my house and remember that not only he didn't call me during the whole week nor that he didn't bother to look for me at school or anything, but the fact that i didn't saw any of the girls as well, but i knew soon or later i was going to face them and tell them the truth, I though they were going to be happy but it wasn't like that, but somehow i knew that my day was going to be the worst day ever.

Like i told you i was walking to my house when i decide to go and see Darien. At the time he was my best friend and everything, i did love him like crazy and i was thinking of marry him, i know i was stupid to think that, but hey i WAS in love.

_***************Flash Back****************_

_Serena started to walked through the park when _

_she remembered the last talk she had with Darien._

_How he not longer trusted her,  
that he not longer believed anything she said,  
she stop walking and decide to call the girls and explain everything to them  
and maybe they would help her explain everything to Darien._

_And so she call them._

_"Hey Rei is me Serena.." said Serena  
but Serena didn't expect what Rei said next.  
"Well if it isn't the moon princess calling maybe for help or  
something"  
Serena was surprise to hear that but  
she thought that maybe Rei was in a bad mood,  
but it wasn't like that because someone else took the phone and say  
"Serena how dare you call us, don't you have a boyfriend to call....."  
there was a pause, and then she heard them laughing  
"...Oh Yeah i forgot you don't have...."  
That shock Serena completely  
"WHAT?" she answer them back "What do you mean with i don't have a boyfriend?  
There was a pause then Rei told her  
"Serena when you left Darien to see you school stuff  
he decide to come and talk to us  
he told us how he didn't trusted you  
how he didn't believe anything you said anymore  
but specifically how he didn't love you anymore..."  
Serena stop and try to get all this together,  
Darien the love of her life,  
her prince,  
her future husband...  
the Darien that promise her to always love her not matter what  
the person that die for her  
that person she care more than anything in the world.  
He just said that he didn't love her anymore  
she didn't notice how a tear came down to her cheek,  
and then she starts to sob and cry _

_The girls heard that, then they stopped laughing,  
"Serena is your fault, you didn't care about him, the world or anything,  
As the princess and the future Queen you should had care  
what we talk about, the meetings and your prince,  
but you totally disappear of our world, of our mission;  
So he decide to let you go...."_

_Serena didn't say anything._

_"Serena is better if we let you go too,  
I'm sure we can take care of our selfs and this world,  
But do us one last favor .......  
and don't go looking for Darien he has suffer enough,  
he wants to see you happy and do what you want to do........_

GOOD BYE SERENA AND GOOD LUCK"  
Serena heard how the connection between them ended as they hang up.

in that moment Serena didn't know what to do,  
she wanted to go and see Darien  
Kiss him  
Love him  
tell him everything  
But then she heard someone laughing, she turn around and found not other than Darien  
but he wasn't alone, a girl was with him,  
that was when she understood that there wasn't anything else to do but follow her dreams  
She knew that Darien wasn't in them  


_She decide to just go home and get ready for her flight the next day._

_*******************End of Flash Back*****************_

Once i got to New York, Marie and me got an apartment and start making design for the fashion show, we had less than a week to come up with four designs . Let me make it more short, we won the contest and got our names in the next line that became the biggest of them all.

Our designs were wear in all the country and we start getting a lot of people asking for our cloths.

That is when i learn that i didn't need the girls or Darien to be happy, i was happy been the most famous designer in the world.

****************

The plane was about to take off when someone stop time.

Tell me what you think, love reviews


	4. Going Back

_**This chp. Has been Reviewed **_

Review::::: change end of chapter. Hope you like it, it's not much but I like it better that way. A/N at the end.

_That is when i learn that i didn't need the girls or Darien to be happy, i was happy been the most famous designer in the world._

_****************_

_The plane was about to take off when someone stop time._

Serena's POV

I felt as if i couldn't breath anymore, I look at the back and saw many people frozen

Not one was moving, I was the only one that was able to move.

I try to look for the one who this all this. I knew that i was going to be late for the wedding, I mean i don't have time to do all this.

Then a white smoke cover everything, where did it came from.... good question but i don't know.

I couldn't see anything.

"SHOOT, what is going on????"

I got up, clean my eyes by rubbing them, maybe i was going to have a clear vision of what was going on.

Or even maybe see the person who did all this. 

I knew it couldn't be a enemy, I mean the negaverse was destroy...... I think...

Then out of nowhere i heard a voice.

"Princess" said a female voice

I try to recognize the voice but i couldn't; i saw a shadow moving trough the smoke but it wasn't clear. It was moving closer and closer to me, was there anything i could do? i don't know but i couldn't move or more to say i didn't have control over my body.

I'm scare.

I don't have anyone to save me,,,,,, not even Tuxedo Mask.

But then i remember, not one has the power to stop time......................................except...........

"Sailor Pluto"

A tall woman, with long black hair wearing a sailor scout uniform was standing in front of me.

She smile.

For a moment i was happy to see her, but then i remember

it has been a long time when she told us or exactly when it happen.......

_"PLUTO" five girls scream_

_"Pluto what is wrong with you" said a blond girl, this girl was crying while holding Pluto_

_then out of nowhere a male voice say  
"That's insane, to stop time!" That voice belonged to King Endymion_

_"You broke the biggest taboo.. by yourself, Pluto." the king continued._

_"The biggest Taboo?!" the blond girl ask in wonder still holding Pluto_

_but by this time Pluto said "Sailor Moon, Princess I'm sorry"_

"King what happen once she breaks the taboo?  
or i should ask what is a taboo?"  
a girl with blue-short hair asks, and why not she was the smart one. Sailor Mercury.

_"Pluto been the guardian to the Gate of Time,  
The warrior of time and space.  
had a chance to change everything, so  
There were three taboos to keep her safe  
to take care of herself._

_the first one is that time travel must not be allowed_

_Second she should never leave her post as guardian of the Gate_

_and the third one, the biggest one of all she should never stop Time."_

_The king was now looking at Pluto and then at Sailor Moon._

_"But what happen is she stops time, what is going to happen to her?" ask again Sailor Mercury_

_the King looked down and continued  
"Pluto will destroy herself"_

"Pluto you stop time, again" i told her, maybe she didn't remember that, but then a smile appear in her face

"That is o.k, princess, nothing will happen to me?"

She walk closer to me, now we were face to face

"But.." i was about to ask her why when she interrupted me

"Princess there is nothing to ask and nothing to tell, but i must say I'm sorry for this"

What?

but then she hold her sceptor high and say something in a really low voice, I think something like "Silver Millennium"

i couldn't react to anything, I didn't have time to do anything.

I felt like a was falling through a black hole,

when i hit the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Darien, your wedding is big news, in T.V and the Newspaper as well" said Andrew.

Andrew is about 22 years old, brown eyes, brown hair and very handsome.

His carrier is working as a lawyer in Tokyo.

Darien and Andrew had been friends from a long time

Darien is the same age as Andrew, but has black hair and blue eyes that makes him irresistible. Darien Shield is a lawyer, and the most famous one.

Darien looked at his friend

"I know, they haven't stop calling me to ask me when is the wedding taking place, I'm not even sure I'm ready to get marry"

his friend looked back at him and ask "Or you aren't sure you are marrying the right one?"

"Maybe!!" is all that Darien could answer

Andrew knew that Darien still loves someone who, he keep saying, he doesn't love anymore.

Andrew got up and went to the door.

"i got to go"

Darien nod "o.k see you later"

Of course Darien didn't want to talk with him or anyone

he walk to his room and sit on his bed.

---crack-----

he heard someone walking in his living room, he got up and went back to the living room, looking around he saw a shadow of a woman, he knows her

"Pluto" he said in a calm voice.

"Sorry Prince"

he didn't see anything, he only felt falling trough a black hole, when he hit the ground.

Darien open his eyes and looked around, This?! was somehow familiar, but how?.

He got up and looked around once more but he didn't have time to see anything when he heard a very familiar voice..

"Pluto I'm going to kill you!" said a female voice.  
Darien recognize that voice and how could he NOT, he heard it so many times in the past, that same voice that told him so many times "I LOVE YOU, MY PRINCE" but there was no way that she was there, NOT HER.

Then again out of nowhere there was a scream. Darien decided to find out where the scream came from so he starts walking.

Somehow he knew he was getting closer to the person that screamed, how? Good question and the only answer is he felt attracted to it.

Darien try to fight his way through a lot of trees when he finally found that person or more to say HER. He couldn't believe it.

"SERENA"

"DARIEN, Darien Shields"

Let me know what you think. And the next revise chapter will be out tomorrow I PROMISE

A/N::::

Let me start by saying it's really good to be back. And I'm sorry for not updating in months, my excuse was my computer buy I got a new one :) so I'm back and ready to write like crazy.

Second I'll be using English names....i know I made a mistake in some chapter using Rei instead of Ray and I"m sorry.

Third as much that I would love to update faster than every few day I can't, this story it's my favorite and I want everything perfect, and I have so many ideas for it that I haven't decide how it's going to end.

And If you read my others stories, they'll be update too.


	5. Reencounter

_**This chp. Has been Reviewed **_

**OMG. I'm back...... and ready to update my story as fast as I can, so be ready for it. First of all, I will update so wait for it, second it will take time, and third they'll be good so yeah. **

**A/N I revise this chp. So it's a little bit longer. **

Tittle: Times to Remember  
Chp: chp5 The Re-encounter  
Date: 8/07/07  
Revise Date: July 18, 2008  
Summary: Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything..... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?????????

So Let's on with the story.

_Then again out of nowhere there was a scream. Darien decided to find out where the scream came from so he starts walking._

_Somehow he knew he was getting closer to the person that screamed, how? Good question and the only answer is he felt attracted to it._

_Darien try to fight his way through a lot of trees when he finally found that person or more to say HER. He couldn't believe it._

"_SERENA" _

"_DARIEN, Darien Shields"_

Serena open her eyes, she couldn't believe it. The trees were so real, the universe that cover the sky instead of clouds, the sparkle of the stars and the fresh air.

She was in the silver millennium... HER PAST

But why did Pluto send her back? Or was there something going on? Was that even Pluto that one that send her to the past or was the negaverse????But Pluto is the only able to stop time.??? 

Questions were coming and coming.

The only way to get answers was...........THE PALACE. Where Queen Serenity(her mom) and her past self will be.

But would she be able to face her past once again. Serena stood still, not quite able to answer that herself.

Then she heard someone moving and coming her way from the bushes. So she turn around and look in that direction.

A man about 22 was moving towards her.

His face so so familiar, the black hair, those black blue eyes, his smile, his body.

~What is he doing here?~ Serena thought

"SERENA" ask Darien very very surprise to see her.

"DARIEN, Darien Shields"

"Do you really have to say my whole name Serena Tsukino"

Serena just look away

"Whatever!" said Serena. " Anyways do you know where we are?" ask Serena, yes it was an excuse just to hear his voice once again, she knows where they are.

"I'm guessing .... Silver Millennium"

Then again she yell "I'M SO GOING TO KILL PLUTO FOR DOING......." but Serena wasn't able to finish when someone cover her mouth.

"Be quiet, not one knows we are here, not even your mom"

Serena didn't know what to say, his touch... very warm, and it felt so good. she needs to feel him again.

~No Serena, what are you thinking?~

"How did you got here?" Serena immediately snap from her thoughts

"What?" Serena look around to face Darien.

"I ask how did you got here?" he repeat.

"Oh didn't you hear me say and i quote"I want to kill PLUTO""

"oh o.k., well then i guess there goes my wedding"

Serena had totally forgot about his wedding

"Oh yeah, Sorry" but truth to be told she wasn't sorry at all, Jessica his fiance was an American who only care about money and looks, but then again didn't Serena care about that too.

"You did her dress didn't you?"

Serena didn't know why he was asking that. "Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Because it was perfect"

At this time Darien look into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes.

Serena didn't know what to say to that. Looking into his eyes was like looking into the person she once loved.

~No Serena, you can be falling for him again~

so she turn away and muttered "Thanks"

"So what are we going to do now? " Serena was trying to make a different conversation, take her thoughts away from him.

"I think we can try and go to the castle and see if we can find someone to help us"

"yeah good idea, let's go"

The way to the castle was long.

The thing was that back when she was in the Silver Millennium it never felt that long, maybe the reason was the fact that there was a killing silence between them, Serena felt that there was something between them, something that she couldn't explain, but there's no point to even look for it, she hates Darien and Darien hates her, both of them decide to make their own lives, separate lives, there was no Darien in her life and there was no Serena in his life, after all he is getting marry in a few hours......... that's if they get back in time

But Serena can't forget his touch, the way he always made her feel safe and protected.

Now the question was ~ If i hate Darien then why i can't forget about him?~

~If i hate Serena then why i can't forget about her?~ though Darien

Serena was trying to find out answers of how to get out of this time but there was not possible way to even think about them. Walking along Darien was distracting her from everything; his eyes, his smile and his voice; there was not way to forget about him when she had him next to her.

But those were the same things that make her fall for him, and those were the things that were hard to let go when she was trying to forget about him, but at the end she had managed to do it, but now there were coming back to her, to hunt her.

It was exactly 4 years ago when she felt something for him,at first it was just a little crush but then it became attraction, then finally she loved him.

Back then Darien was a college student with a dream of becoming a doctor.

It never cross her mind that weeks later she was going to be Darien's girlfriend, that weeks later he would break up with her because of a dream, then other things...... The point is the she's starting to remember the reason why she hated and hates Darien Shields. All the suffering.

O.k guys I know i keep saying "Suffering" but i want you to get the point that Serena is suffering because of Darien or she thinks she is ^.~ anyways!!!!! and i will keep saying that until i get too,lol. I'm jk but i will put it for just a few more chapters....... Thanks and I really hope you like this chapter too.

And don't forget to R&R


	6. Reasons Prt2

_**This chp. Has been Reviewed **_

Hi guys ... Well here chapter 6 but before we continue with the story just a couple of things.

First... I post a new poll pls. Vote  
second.... I don't know where I'm going with this story, I have so many ideas that I have no clue as to what to do with them.  
And last let me know what you think of the story...ideas are more than welcome so yeah!!!!!

Tittle: Times to Remember  
Chp: Reason Prt2 and the Feelings.  
Date :August ,2008  
Revise Date: July 23,2008  
Summary: Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything..... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?????????

_It was exactly 4 years ago when she felt something for him,at first it was just a little crush but then it became attraction, then finally she loved him._

_Back then Darien was a college student with a dream of becoming a doctor._

_It never cross her mind that weeks later she was going to be Darien's girlfriend, that weeks later he would break up with her because of a dream, then other things...... The point is the she's starting to remember the reason why she hated and hates Darien Shields. All the suffering. _

Serena stop she knew they were close to the castle.

She could see it now, the beautiful silver castle, where she grow up, fell in love and died, the memories of her past flew back to her mind, one by one...Her wedding, Her love, the war; and she couldn't do anything to stop those stupid memories from coming.

But there are no longer memories, memories are something so wonderful and beautiful that you treasure but these visions are horrible; the pain and the sadness is so real.......The light, his hands, his voice telling her "I LOVE YOU", his departure, the way he left to fight.... he left her all alone; his death and the feeling of how she couldn't handle being alone and jump to be with him forever.

Darien look at her, those eyes show so much sadness and anger, but is it against him? Darien look away he couldn't stand looking at her and not be able to touch her and tell her that everything will be alright.

Then out of the blue she collapse. But Darien was quick enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Serena, Sere wake up?"

**********************************************************************

SERENA POV

Minutes passed, I try opening my eyes, but I just couldn't do it, there was something stopping me, MY HEARTH. I felt I cold line went through my hearth. I don't think that I would be able to face him again. The feeling of having him so close to me and not be able to touch him.

~What if all this is a dream? and when I decide to open my eyes, HE is not going to be there holding me, calling me.~

It took all my strength to open my eyes and here he is... right in front of me.

But it all came back again, how! even in the past he was the main reason of all my suffering.

And I know that I had to do something to stop all this and stop it from happening all over again. Sure, probably Pluto has other plans but I don't want to go through all of that again,

" I won't go through that again" a whisper.

"Go through what again?" ask Darien, still holding me,....Oh my those deep blue eyes, the sparkle is like an addiction. I snap out of my thoughts immediately and wiggle my way out of his arms. I couldn't hide my embarrassment and I felt my face go red, so I turn around.

"Thanks"

"Are you sure you okay?" he ask closing the distance between us and I turn around to face him once again.

"Yeah"

Silence....yes once again the silence was killing me. How is it possible for me to feel this way. The cold air is like emptiness, nothing. Even though I felt love and caring for this man in front of me now is hate. How can a person make you feel so sad and angry, Darien Shields use to be this kind person that cared about me and loved me, my soul mate or so I though.

But what Serena didn't know is that Darien let her go to make her happy, she wanted to become a designer so he let her dreams come true even if it meant not been close to her. But what it hurt the most was that Serena never ever once told him about her dreams, her suffering and many things, Darien felt left out by the person he loved more than life it self. She was the first person that showed him compassion, acceptance, the world and love.

Darien was looking at her, just admiring her beauty, when Darien heard her speak again almost as a whisper, which probably wasn't meant to be heard

"I won't go through that again"

"Go through what again?" Serena look at him and it almost look like Serena had forgotten about him holding her and that made him feel sad.

And in less than a minute Serena is standing right in front of him with her back turn against him. So Darien decide to walk closer to her

"Are you sure you okay?"

Then Serena turn around "Yeah"

She shake her head and fix her hair, her dress (which she made) and rubbed her eyes, and then turn to face Darien once again.

"I think we should go inside and talk to the queen to find a way to talk to Pluto and ask some questions"

Darien just look at her.....trying to remember why he let her go and why he was so stupid to actually do it. But there is something different about her, and he was able to figure that out when he was holding her, her eyes weren't the same, this person in front of him is not longer Serena Tsukino, the sweet Serena that laughed at everything because life was just perfect, the one that would day-dream and be happy, the one whose smile could turn someone's day into the most wonderful day.

This Serena is full of power, the sparkle in her eyes is gone and the only thing left is her beauty, ......Serena Tsukino was gone and got replace by the most famous designer in the world SERENA TSUKINO....

He nod and start walking along with her. How is it possible for someone to change in a blink of an eye? How can it happen right in front of you? And how can it be someone that you thought you knew very well? For Darien that happen years ago and remembered pretty well.

_Today is the day when he would tell her something that he's been dreading for quite a while.  
Serena Tsukino meant the world to him, he wants her to be happy  
Even if it means breaking up with her.  
"I can't believe that they didn't call me for this meeting?"  
Darien heard Serena say as she turn around to face him.  
but he didn't look back at her, and kept on walking.  
But answer  
"It's only one meeting, after all is like you're never in the meetings,  
you are always reading a comic, been late or daydreaming"  
He didn't mean to be so mean but it would hurt less he thought._

_Serena look away,  
and he didn't say anything else  
nor that he notice that Serena stop walking._

_so he stop and turn to see her,  
~It's now or never~ Darien thought_

"Excuse me?!, what is that suppose to mean?"ask Serena anger in her voice.

_It took Darien all his will power and courage to look at her.  
What happen to her? Where were those beautiful blue eyes?  
Where was that smile?  
Where was the Serena he fell in love with?  
The answers is.....She doesn't exist anymore._

_  
"Well it means, that the girls think that you are not taking this seriously,  
I mean, you are always late, you say is because of detention, but the girls  
already went to talk to your teacher and she said that you haven't been in  
detention with her; and now they think, ..I'm sorry.., we think you are lying to us."_

_It is true, there isn't a lie in all that.  
And that's when Darien didn't trust him enough for her to tell him the true.  
He thought that with all that said she would spill the beans but she said nothing._

_So he continue_

_"So the girls ask me to talk to you,  
so i call you house and your mom answer  
the phone..."_

_Serena's reaction was priceless, she was busted.  
But she still didn't say anything._

_"She told me you been doing great in school,  
and that you already got accepted in High School,  
with excellent grades"_

_But now it's time to ended all._

_"and i don't think you are been honest with me as well,  
at first i did understand why we weren't going out.  
But now I don't think i know....so"  
_

_"Yeah so...?" She ask finally gaining her courage to keep on going._

_" ....So.....you....I mean... I been looking for answers  
and i came up with only one solution, or actually  
the answer to all this, and ....."_

_Darien didn't finish,the reason well he's cut out by a cell phone ring..  
which Serena answer_

_"Hello...."  
"what?...."_

_"on my way...."_

_And with that she left, Darien just stood there, watching her go and disappear._

_And decided to make one last call before he leaves Tokyo._

_He heard someone pick up the phone  
"Ray..."  
"Yeah.....Darien it's that you?"_

_  
"Yeah, I talk to Serena but before I could ended all she left.  
I know you are her friend and all, but I need you to do me a favor."  
Darien didn't know what else to do, one way or another he's going to end all of this and let her to be happy._

_  
"Yeah...anything"_

"_Tell her to no look for me, I want her to be happy, that this relationship is over, even though I know she knows that by now."  
_

"_Darien are you sure about this? This will break her heart"_

_He had thought about this, did she still had a heart, the Serena that left minutes ago didn't show it._

"_Yeah I'm sure, she is no longer Serena the one I fell in love with"_

"_But what about Sailor Moon? She needs Tuxedo Mask"_

_  
"I'm sure you guys can protect her, and this world too.  
I'm sorry but I'm not longer cut out to protect your princess.  
I just don't love her anymore.  
She deserves someone better than me.  
I'M SORRY"_

_And with that he hang up, he turn around and face the sky._

"_There's nothing left but to move forward"_

Serena didn't know what's gonna happen next, she didn't know the date of the time they're in, but somehow she has an idea and they're probably about to choose her fiance, But she is going to make sure that her past self doesn't choose Prince Endymion; she is going to end all of this once and for all.

Little by little they made their way up to the castle, once at the door two guards were waiting for them.

So tell me what do you think. Pls don't forget R&R


	7. Meeting the Queen

_**This chp. Has been Reviewed **_

Tittle: Times to Remember  
Chp: Meeting the Queen  
Date :August 4, 2008  
Summary: Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything..... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?????????_  
_

"_Darien are you sure about this? This will break her heart"_

_He had thought about this, did she still had a heart, the Serena that left minutes ago didn't show it."_

_Yeah I'm sure, she is no longer Serena the one I fell in love with"_

"_But what about Sailor Moon? She needs Tuxedo Mask"_

_  
"I'm sure you guys can protect her, and this world too.  
I'm sorry but I'm not longer cut out to protect your princess.  
I just don't love her anymore.  
She deserves someone better than me.  
I'M SORRY"_

_And with that he hang up, he turn around and face the sky._

"_There's nothing left but to move forward"_

_Serena didn't know what's gonna happen next, she didn't know the date of the time they're in, but somehow she has an idea and they're probably about to choose her fiance, But she is going to make sure that her past self doesn't choose Prince Endymion; she is going to end all of this once and for all._

_Little by little they made their way up to the castle, once at the door two guards were waiting for them._

The atmosphere around felt kinda weird, like change in the air. Slowly Darien and Serena made their way up to the guards; then they move aside to let her go through, Serena surprise just kept on walking it never cross her mind that it would be that easy.

But then they bow "Princess Serenity your Mother is waiting for you in the hall......Good day Prince Endymion.." the guards then turn to Darien.

"Endymion....." whisper Serena, did she already met Endymion in this time, it was impossible but then again those guards once belong to the Earth Kingdom.

Serena look at Darien, just to confirm that he is confuse as she is.

"Uh......Thanks, I mean Thank you" Serena or more to say Princess Serenity is well known for been polite and educated, she smile and bow her head as in good bye, and head to the main entrance follow by Darien.

The Moon Kingdom, the most beautiful of the Kingdoms asides the Earth Kingdom, is the biggest having a large community of Lunarians, and the castle it self is big and beautiful, showing the rich in knowledge and life; but the most important of the Lunarians are their rulers Queen Serenity and her daughter Princess Serenity.

Once inside the castle they were able to see a person standing in the middle of the hall... her silver hair touching the floor.

Face so familiar to both of them.

"Queen!"

"Serena.....Tsukino and Darien....Shields?! Am I right?" said the Queen or more known as The Queen of the Moon, Queen Serenity.

"Y....uh yes....W..wait how do you know are names?" ask Serena

"Well Pluto told me that I am to expect you two pretty soon, she didn't actually stated why"

"Well that makes three of us" said Darien.

"Queen.... we would love to go back to our own time, there so many things we need to do, conferences i need to attend, interviews I need to do, calls I need to do, So so many things that I need to take care of" said Serena pacing and looking down.

Queen Serenity look at her and the smile disappear from her face. She wonder how can her daughter, her beautiful sweet daughter turn in to this person standing in front of her.

"Serenity ......Serena.... did you notice how you first started with WE but then that we became I."

Serena look up to the queen's face, she didn't know what to say, after all she is a very busy woman.

The Queen, in Serena's opinion, didn't know what is like to live on earth and been famous. Then the Queen turn to face Darien as to show that at the moment she care more about him than Serena and this didn't went unnoticed by Serena.

"Pluto told me that you are to stay here until she decides is good for you two to go back, so let's start by giving you some decent clothes, Serena I'm sure you know where your old room is.... change please, we'll tell Serenity you are Pluto's sister and that you are Princess Serena; and Darien we'll tell that you are Prince Darien from another galaxy; i don't think Serenity would ask any more questions, So please proceed, dinner would be serve in a few hours..."

Queen Serenity turn around and walk away, leaving Serena and Darien all alone.

Turning right into a dark hallway, a woman made her way to the second door and slowly open the door.

"You are right Princess Pluto" said a woman with silver hair, as she open the door to reveal her face.

"I was afraid you would said that, if this continue the future would disappear" there was a tone of terror in her voice as Pluto answer.

Serena made her way up the marble staircase leading to the 10th floor passing servants, statues, doors and many more things.

There was something bothering Serena and the little ringing sound in her mind didn't made it possible to forget about it.

How could it be possible that a simple smile, touch and seeing him make her forget about everything that she worked so hard to forget about.

Darien Shields, Darien Shields, "DARIEN SHIELDS" that man had more power over her than anyone else.

She remember how much she loved him during the Silver Millennium, she chose him because she fell in love with him, but this time it won't happen again.

She walk to the pink door and laugh at it, she was so childish during this time, open the door and face her old room. Once entering the room she found the mirror in the other side of the room, next to it her bed and the right side of the mirror she found her closet. The ceiling it self show clouds like the ones back on earth. So she walk up to the closet open it and took one of the white dresses.

The famous white dress, the same one she wore during her death. It fit perfectly. Then she walk up to the mirror and sat down in the chair in front of it, and slowly brush her hair.

Serena was so busy that didn't notice the door burst open

Okay here it's the deal! If you guys want updates I want to know if you like the story..... This is one of my shortest chapters and hopefully the last one, to tell you the truth I wasn't going to update anything and I was going to post an Authors Note to ask for Reviews.... At least 5 or no update.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes I typed so fast and really I just wanted to get it over with.

And remember 5 review for next chapter and I can guarantee it would be a long chapter.


	8. Arrange Marriage

_**This chp. Has been Reviewed **_

**Tittle: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: **Arrange Marriage  
**Date :**August 4, 2008

Post: August 29, 2008  
**Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything..... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?????????

_She walk to the pink door and laugh at it, she was so childish during this time, open the door and face her old room. Once entering the room she found the mirror in the other side of the room, next to it her bed and the right side of the mirror she found her closet. The ceiling it self show clouds like the ones back on earth. So she walk up to the closet open it and took one of the white dresses._

_The famous white dress, the same one she wore during her death. It fit perfectly. Then she walk up to the mirror and sat down in the chair in front of it, and slowly brush her hair._

_Serena was so busy that didn't notice the door burst open  
_

There right in front of her was serenity her past self.

She didn't had a chance to say anything or act in any way when serenity run up to her to embrace her making her drop the brush she was using.

But even though serenity was happy she notice how Serena didn't return the hug so she let go of her.

″Finally remember that you are a princess?" said Serena looking at the princess but immediately look away and turn to face the mirror once again.

Serena watch how serenity's face and features change; a face that just minutes before showed happiness and love now show sadness.

Serenity look at the person sitting in front of her, she look so much like her; same hair color, same face, same eyes, no...........not the same eyes, compare to her Serena's eyes didn't sparkle like her own.

Then she notice that Serena is wearing her white dress and notice that fit her perfectly as well.

"I'm sorry, I was just so happy to finally meet you, mother told me so much about you. I'm really sorry" Serena decided to look for the brush that she dropped then started to speak once again.

"Stop with the apologies, for goodness sake you are a princess you need to start acting like one. People look up to you, the whole kingdom, lunarians, and pretty soon the whole universe. They are hoping to have a queen that will be worthy of ruling this kingdom! Never apologize it isn't your fault and it will never be your fault, its the people that surround you; people of lower class in other words your people"

Serena got up and saw the princess reflection in the mirror, indescribable and probably shock by those words just like Serena. But she didn't meant to say all of that and specially not the way those words came out, cold.

"Let me introduce myself again... I am Princess Serenity heir of the moon kingdom, daughter of Queen Serenity and King Stephen. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance" and with that Serenity bow down.

Many thoughts went through Serenity's head as well as many facts such as: how can someone be so cold?, but it's that even the word Serenity wanted to use or even to describe the person right in front of her.

What Serenity heard from her mother was that Serena had suffer and been through a lot, but she didn't specific said what is a lot.

Serena watch the princess give her introduction and felt bad, first cause she didn't show any kind of childless emotions and second because the way Serenity responded to her little talk and that gave her an idea as to how to manage this situation and bring out the results she wants.

But at this moment it was like whatever she thought it would come out the opposite once she spoke it, finally she turn around.

"Excellent introduction; now I heard that you are having an arrange marriage, is this true?" said Serena.

Serenity look up to meet Serena's eyes and nod but once again she saw the coldness in those eyes it was like looking through hard ice.

" Excuse me, it's either a yes or a no. Never shake or nod; always answer" by this time there was a hint of coldness in her voice.

"Yes I am having an arrange marriage; and I have to choose between three candidates; Prince Ocyon, Prince Diamond and Prince Richard; and so far I have heard that Prince Diamond likes power, Prince Richard likes to play and Prince Ocyon wants the title." by now Serena notice how Princess Serenity was speaking in a formal and serious manner but then all this change when she switch to a day dreaming kinda mode "..... but what I want is to marry the one I love, I want to be happy, I just want to marry HIM" Serena notice how easily Serenity got lost when speaking about HIM. Serena was also surprise how much of all that sounded exactly how she thought during the Silver Millennium, but as well remembered that the love between Endymion and herself was forbidden and that not one knew about them except now Queen Serenity, but it didn't change the fact that it was against rules.

Serenity walked up to her bed and sat down, but Serenity continue "You know I heard that you had and arrange marriage too".

Serena's eyes open wide and follow Princess Serenity made her way up to her bed. ~Did the Queen told her about me, my real story~ ~No, she didn't, she can't reveal the future or anything that has to do with time~

She knows that Serenity didn't ask her that she was probably assuming or something but she decide to answer her.

By now Serena decided to take Serenity's place so she stood up, and turn around so her back would be facing Serenity, but once she decide to speak it was so low it almost sounded like a whisper.

"Yes.... I did, but I was stupid enough to marry the one I loved"

Serenity look speechless, by now she figure that the person in front of her has more emotions that she let show.

"But enough about me, I'm guessing that dinner would be serve in a couple of minutes so I'll leave so you can change" and with that Serena walk up to the door, step outside and shut the door.

"Enough about her??? she only said that she marry the one she loved"

Darien had a little trouble finding his room but once he did, he open the door and sat down in the bed.

"WHY????? this can be happening,....... I can believe it only took one look to forget about my fiance, I mean I'm suppose be getting marry once I get back, I'm not suppose to be feeling like this or anything for the matter"

Serena Tsukino..... that person is not even HIS Serena anymore, ^wait HIS^

"No, I love my fiance"

~Oh yeah and what's her name~ Darien look up to see if there was anyone with him in the room, but sadly discover that it was his own mind.

"Oh great now I'm talking to my self, really nice Shields" then he smack his forehead.

~You still haven't answer my question~

"oh shut up, I know her name"

~So? Whats her name?~

".... Uh.... Sakura, yeah Sakura Dana"

~My, my it took you a while, is it because of a special blond angel~

"No, it's because of you"

~you mean you, we are the same~

"Whatever just leave alone"

~FINE"

"I'm so going insane, Serena doesn't mean anything to me anymore" and with that Darien got up to change.

But how wrong was he....

30 minutes and a long shower later, his door open and he walk out closing the door behind him. Then start making his way down the stairs when I someone bump into him.

Okay, you can start with the angry notes or whatever I know I deserve it. Sorry but I had and still have a really bad writers block, then I was stupid enough to close my program without saving it, and well you know I lost half of this chapter......... I'm so mad.......

Anyways I have a little surprise 4 you all.

Small preview for a future chapter, I still don't know when this will be posted or even know when I'll be posting next.

_The air was blowing harder and faster than before, and it's not surprise the atmosphere it self is cold enough. _

_The night darker than any other day and it didn't help the fact that they were standing in the middle of the forest._

"_What are you trying to do?" he yell, his expression cold and indescribable._

"_Excuse me, but... what do you care?" Serena yell back._

"_You can't meddle with the past, you wold be destroying the future" Darien reassure her, _

"_I CAN'T???? Well first of all I can and I will, after all is my past. And what do you mean DESTROY IT, I'll make it better. Darien look at me and tell me you don't think I have suffer enough already.......... you and the girls kick me out of the team, YOU were the once who broke up with me, And all of that started with the past...... I met you here, I loved you, I...I... I " _

_But by this time Darien decided to cut in, He didn't care about that the person he once love more than anything was crying. _

"_No Serena... we let you go and it was YOU who started to distance yourself from us, YOU stop focusing in OUR relationship, YOU who never showed up at the meetings and OUR dates, YOU who let go of everything, the girls and I just cut the string that was tying all of us up. _

Let me know what you think. R&R


	9. The First Fight

**AN: Sorry for months of delay but not having Internet access and a way to have access to a computer had me in a hold back.... but I was finally able to install Internet and the good new with this is that I had time to work in some chapters but like many people out there I got stuck with writers block too.... But now I'M back and with at least 5 Chapters to post and ready but firstly I would love to hear how much you like this chapter and by the end of the week I'll post the next chp. **

**Also I did some changes to the previous chapters that instead of having Prince Endymion been one of the Three suitors for Serenity, I decided to make him the Fourth one...**

**This been said let me introduce you to the next chapter of TIMES TO REMEMBER **

* * *

**Tittle: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: **The First Fight  
**Date: 2008**

Post: April 5, 2009  
**Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything..... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?????????

* * *

"_**Yes.... I did, but I was stupid enough to marry the one I loved"**_

_**Serenity look speechless, by now she figure that the person in front of her has more emotions that she let show. **_

"_**But enough about me, I'm guessing that dinner would be serve in a couple of minutes so I'll leave so you can change" and with that Serena walk up to the door, step outside and shut the door.**_

_**"Enough about her??? she only said that she marry the one she loved"**_

**_*__  
_**

"_**I'm so going insane, Serena doesn't mean anything to me anymore" and with that Darien got up to change.**_

_**But how wrong was he....**_

_**30 minutes and a long shower later, his door open and he walk out closing the door behind him. Then start making his way down the stairs when I someone bump into him.**_

* * *

The First Fight

Walking out of Serenity's room Serena stopped, took a deep breath, and about three seconds later let the air out. Looking down, she closed her eyes and run her hand through her hair. The images of the conversation with the princess run trough her mind, all of them, up to the first mistake she made

_"Yes ... I did, but I was stupid enough to marry the one I loved"_

§I can't believe I said that out loud, am I stupid or what?§

Shaking her head and breathing once more Serena finally decided the it was just a weak moment and she won't let that happen again so she started to make her way down the marble staircase when she started to remember something, but wasn't able to to recall a lot about the memory or whatever it was that she was remembering when she bumped into someone, making her forget all about it.

"Why don't you watch where you going meatball head" her eyes grew wider, that voice made her stop breathing, every cell in her body stopped, it was the voice that made her body feel all safe and warm that got to her all over again but what's more important it's that it was the voice she didn't wanted to hear at the moment.

Serena look up to come face to face with Darien.

"oh it's just you" said Serena

Darien smile, that beautiful smile that would made Serena go weak on her knees, but not any longer; thought his eyes were a totally different story;

those deep blue eyes once showed love for her,

sometimes they told her when he was lying or telling the truth,

but the most saddest thing was that those eyes once showed loneliness and sadness.

If she were to keep looking at them, at those eyes, she would it have give in and decide to tell him to take her back,

probably even beg, she couldn't afford that,

she would not go that low,

not now

not ever.

So it was a good thing that at the moment she decided to look away.

Darien was a bit surprise that she broke the eye contact so fast, not that he is complaining or anything but he was sure that he saw the real Serena again,

the old Serena,

HIS Serena.

~wait what's with me calling her My, Serena is my ex, and nothing more~

"Of course it's me who else would call you that?" Darien answer back

But it was Serena's turn to smile so she look up to meet Darien's eyes again but trying her best to remember that she hates the guy and said "Oh I can think of a few"

~why did she brought that up~ Darien's smile disappear, now remembering the time when he once though that he would lose his princess, of course now it seem absurd having the fact that both of them are separated and with lives of them own, but just thinking back to that, he remembered how jealous he had been.

~Seiya~

that guy did not only ended up saving his princess,

but also fell in love with her;

not he is blaming it on him

but he wanted Serena to be single and happy,

well he got his wish.

~God how much I hate that guy~

"Yeah I know" was the only thing that he could answer back

Serena turn around and chuckle to herself, thinking back when the Starlights appeared about two years ago, Seiya the leader of the Starlights had had a thing for her. §One point to myself§

"Don't you have anything else to do than bump into people..... oh wait no you don't, you are stuck here" Darien answer back gaining his confidence and smile once again. He loved making her mad, he missed how her blood goes to her face making her look pretty cute.

~I really need to stop thinking about Serena that way~

Turning around Serena answer him "Jerk....What is it to you anyways, you are stuck here with me too, but don't you have a wedding you need or needed to attend" Darien shields was getting on Serena's nerves alright, it took all her will power to not snap at him, no actually, not to kill him.

"So what... didn't you have a big debut with a Runway up in Tokyo or whatever it is that you do?"

§oh he is so getting it§

"Well I'm not the one whose bride is gonna be pissed when she finds out her groom is not gonna show up and she is gonna be stood up at the altar" her voice started to rise as each other started to get into each others head, making it very difficult not to be pissed.

The smile left Darien's face, Sakura his fiance was the kind of women that wouldn't jump to conclusions without having essential facts, and that was one of the many reasons he decided to make her his wife. Sakura is in her 20's as well or to be more exact she is 22 with black short hair, a smile that would be pretty close to Serena's and small but beautiful green eyes. She started to work for him first as a intern and became his secretary. Later on Andrew told him that Sakura was single and that he should give her and himself a chance to find love and be happy once again, but it wasn't an easy task to forget about Serena, specially after been told so many times that they were soul mates an after a while a person starts to believe it, but he decided to try it, heck what did he had to lose; they stared to go out to dinners, movies or just out and they hit it of. Weeks later Sakura became part of his firm making the couple famous, a year later Darien proposed.

But that wasn't the reason he was scare, was that even the word he was looking for, probably not but how was he going to explain, whatever was happening, to her.

He could see it now, she would think of him as crazy, after all what is he going to say `sorry I was abducted by Sailor Pluto, the guardian of Time and got sent to the past, actually my past, to do heaven knows what; and to top all of it up, I was stuck with my ex, which by the way is my soul mate and princess; oh wait have I mention I'm actually a prince, to be more precisely the Prince of Earth`

"In that case I'm not the one who is gonna have to explain when I get back how is that someone disappear of a plane taking off"

Serena gasp at this point, of course he was right how is she gonna explain that. Then she started pacing. After all there was no point in hiding the terror and anger in her any longer.

"OMG I can see that tag lines now. FAMOUS DESIGNER SERENA TSUKINO AND DARIEN SHEILDS MISSING" moving her hands up in front of her face as she spoke the words.

"And for the record Serena, I am famous as well even probably more than you are"

Serena snorted "Ha... yeah you keep thinking that... Anyways I know that Marie would have my back and would cover my disappearance until I get back, she knows everything, so she would not be surprise about all this"

Serena look up to meet Darien face to face and she could see that there were shock and angry emotions all mixed up and probably even more.

"WHAT???? are you stupid? How can you be so careless?"

At this point she would give him that, yes she was stupid and careless but she wasn't going to tell him that or even admit it to his face.

She remembered perfectly like it had only happened yesterday

:::::::Flashback::::::

_Serena was making her way back from the studio, _

_just a few weeks after they got their line put up, _

_when she heard a scream coming from a near alley, _

_she didn't think twice when she set off running towards the screaming,_

_glad that she still had her transformation brooch she transform, _

_once in the alley she noticed that it was pretty dark and two figures could be make out at the very corner, _

_one of them was a woman and the other a man but even though it was very dark she was able to make out the woman _

_§Marie§ _

_"Stop right there or in the name of the moon I'll punish you" _

_Serena finish her speech and ended up with her famous pose,_

_her right hand brought up to her forehead in peace sign._

_Marie looked up to meet her eyes with Sailor Moon's then Sailor Moon looked into her eyes and noticed that her eyes were shining probably with her tears_

_"Sailor Moon" Marie spoke with a voice that would sound like plea. _

_At this point Sailor Moon just started running towards the man and as she got closer to the guy she kick him in the stomach then hit him in the face until he was unconscious then she turn to face Marie_

_"are you okay?" she asked_

_"yeah, but if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here,_

_not that I'm not grateful that you save me but..." she wasn't able to finish because right then Sailor Moon fell to the ground making her transformation end and turning her back to Serena _

_"Serena" was the last thing Serena heard_

_*****_


	10. Marie

**AN:** I had a review asking why a few authors like myself have Darien moving on and not Serena, like I said before, Serena thinks she way more important than anyone else and keep in mind that she did ended up her relationship when she was 16 and was her "one and only true love", having that in mind Serena wouldn't have another relationship with anyone else because she didn't wanna have her heart broken again. Another thing is that she cares only about fame and money and she did said once .... she didn't need anyone else because she was happy been the most famous designer in the world

**

* * *

**

**Tittle: Times to Remember  
Chp: Marie  
Date: 2008  
Post:  
Summary: Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything..... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?????????**

* * *

**"Sailor Moon" Marie spoke with a voice that would sound like plea. **

**At this point Sailor Moon just started running towards the man and as she got closer to the guy she kick him in the stomach then hit him in the face until he was unconscious then she turn to face Marie**

**"are you okay?" she asked**

**"yeah, but if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here,**

**not that I'm not grateful that you save me but..." she wasn't able to finish because right then Sailor Moon fell to the ground making her transformation end and turning her back to Serena **

**"Serena" was the last thing Serena heard**

_

* * *

_

**Marie**

_**:Still Flashback**_

_**At one point during the fight Serena felt how her transformation weaken her, **_

_**making her vision blurry, right up to when she hit the guy into the floor; **_

_**her knees were losing all the support making it really hard to even be standing up,**_

_**but she had enough energy to turn around and face Marie and ask her if she was okay;**_

_**but right there was when she lost her balance and collapse.**_

_**Her feet hurt,**_

_**the headache was very strong, and her stomach was hurting as well; **_

_**it felt so much like a hangover, what was the irony in that.**_

_**And that's how she found herself waking up, **_

_**in her bed with a cold folded towel on her forehead and some covers on top of her, **_

_**when she heard the door open showing a woman carrying a small container with water.**_

_**"Oh you are awake. ... finally, **__**you gave me quite a scare when you collapsed .... **__**How are you feeling?"**_

_**She looked up, **_

_**Marie was looking at at her, there was no shock or terror or any emotions at all, **_

_**it was like nothing happen even though she knows now her biggest secret, **_

_**Serena didn't know what to do or say,**_

_**minutes later Marie walked up to the bed to touch her forehead and took the towel away.**_

_**"Don't you have any questions?" Serena blurted out without thinking, **_

_**Marie's eyes grew wider, she looked down and spoke in a really low voice that Serena could barely hear.**_

_**"Of course but we need to bring you back to health,**_

_**you were out for two days and I'm just glad that you finally woke up" she smiled **_

_**Serena just couldn't believe it, **_

_**how could it be possible for a person to take the news like this, **_

_**sure they got to get to know each other better making them best friends now.**_

_**Serena smile back and Marie went back to work on her, **_

_**placing the towel back into cold water then squeezing it and putting it back on her forehead, **_

_**Serena knew that soon or later Marie would start questioning her.**_

_**"So ....uh... I ... **__**I really don't know how to start ....**_

_**you're Sailor Moon?" her eyes didn't meet with Serena's as she spoke.**_

_**There was no way out, **_

_**she couldn't just lie, **_

_**even though she's been doing it for the past months to almost everyone.**_

_**"Well I guess that there is no point in hiding it anymore, **_

_**I am Sailor Moon also known as Serena, and **_

_**Princess and also heir of the Moon Kingdom: **_

_**Princess Serenity" **_

_**Serena didn't dared to looked up to her, scared of what her reaction would be. **_

_**After a few seconds of silence Marie decided to ended it **_

_**"So my best friend is a princess and a hero but not just any hero you are Sailor Moon,**_

_**I though we weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other, **_

_**what happen to that Serena? **_

_**is there anything else you may wanna tell me or that you haven't told me yet?" **_

_**Marie was still calm and this took Serena by surprise.**_

_**"My ex-friends and ex-boyfriend were my court and my soul mate,**_

_**Amy is Sailor Mercury, **_

_**Rei is Sailor Mars, **_

_**Lita is Sailor Jupiter, **_

_**Mina is Sailor Venus and **_

_**Darien is Tuxedo Mask also known as Prince Endymion; my soul mate. **_

_**We were reborn on Earth from a thousand years ago **_

_**when a war broke loose right here on Earth **_

_**and then move onto the Moon Kingdom killing all of our people and making my mother,Queen Serenity, choose between her death or her people, **_

_**so she used all her power to send us to the future to be reborn once again with no memory of our past; **_

_**I became Sailor Moon at the age of fourteen **_

_**and fought the Negaverse for two years.**_

_**Days later we started to grew apart **_

_**and when we finally couldn't take it anymore **_

_**we decided to end everything we stood for"**_

_**remembering all that was a bit difficult for Serena **_

_**not only because it was sad but because she lost everything and everyone, **_

_**and won't get it back again.**_

_**Tears started to come out of her eyes making them shine, **_

_**it was like looking at the stars through the ocean making them sparkle even more.**_

_**Marie hug her, **_

_**Serena cried on her shoulder for a few minutes. **_

_**Marie took a deep breath deciding that it was her turn to speak **_

_**"Well I guess since we are telling tales and truths I might as well tell you my story..." **_

* * *

**Pls. Tell me... Did you like it or not? Review are always welcome. Thank you for reading and keep post it for the next chp.**


	11. Princess Sophia

**A/N: I notice that the last chapter I posted was kinda weird looking...lol... hope this one is better and pls. Don't forget to R&R.**

**Tittle: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: **Princess Sophia  
**Date: 2009  
**Post: April 25th 2009  
**Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything..... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?????????

* * *

Days later we started to grew apart

and when we finally couldn't take it anymore

we decided to end everything we stood for"

remembering all that was a bit difficult for Serena

not only because it was sad but because she lost everything and everyone,

and won't get it back again.

Tears started to come out of her eyes making them shine,

it was like looking at the stars through the ocean making them sparkle even more.

Marie hug her,

Serena cried on her shoulder for a few minutes.

Marie took a deep breath deciding that it was her turn to speak

"Well I guess since we are telling tales and truths I might as well tell you my story..."

_**

* * *

**_

Princess Sophia

_**Serena stopped crying, she felt like walls of the room were closing in. She knew that there was no other secret like her own.  
There was no way that, whatever Marie was about to tell, could be even bigger than been Sailor Moon.  
**_

_**But that didn't stop in getting Serena's attention so she looked up to see Marie smiling.  
Marie got up, as she moved away, just a few feet;  
stopped and turn around to face Serena, and then look up to the ceiling;  
****probably to try to find a right way to start, of course Serena didn't expect what she said next.**_

_**"You see I was born a thousand years ago under the ruling of Queen Estella,  
**__**those were the times known as the Silver Millennium up in the Moon Kingdom,  
**__**anyways my birth was expected as well as my brother's;  
**__**you see the Earth Kingdom needed heirs but there was a virus going on Earth and the Queen was scared of not been able to produce at least one,  
**__**but one day the Queen was pronounce pregnant with twins and so we were born.  
**__**A few years later the Ruler of the Lunarians was announced pregnant with twins as well,  
**__**the hate and rivalry between the Moon and Earth was commonly known all around the Galaxy  
**__**and we were told how the Moon wanted to control the Galaxy,  
**__**so it was prohibited to visit the Moon, but it wasn't forbidden for Lunarians to visit Earth, so it was common for aliens to visit us.  
**__**But as time passed we grew and started to develop feelings and needs like many other humans,  
**__**so we fell in loved with the wrong people making our relationships forbidden.  
Before we fell in love with our soul mates we didn't know that the Lunarians had a boy and a girl as heirs and we didn't know their names or faces;  
**__**and one day we met the most beautiful people,  
a**__** girl with blond hair, her hair was the most curious thing we had ever seen, it was tide up in two little pigtails;  
**__**the boy was tall, blond and pretty handsome,  
**__**we became friends,  
**__**we played together,  
**__**we laughed together,  
**__**but as we grew together, we fell in love with them, without knowing where they were from.  
**__**Months later we discover that the people we loved were the people we were suppose to hate, but we didn't cared anymore, we loved them and that was all that matter.  
**__**Anyways since the people we fell in love with were our enemies or so we were told at a very young age,  
**__**they forbid us not to see or even speak to or about them;  
**__**so we started to see our beloved ones without our parents approval,  
**__**we even involved our closer friends into our secret  
**__**without thinking about the consequences that would be brought out  
**__**if anyone were to discover what we hid,  
**__**you know, our little secret.  
**__**You see my brother and myself were and probably still are head over hills with our soul mates  
**__**and we would go to the extremes to just say hi **__**and so would they,  
**__**we would scape our chambers to go and meet,  
**__**we would miss lunch just to kiss them,  
**__**we broke so many rules  
**__**and at the end the price we ended up paying was just too big" her voice sounded like she was breaking inside, tears didn't stopped from coming,  
**__**Marie was lost in her own little world and didn't even look down until she finish saying that. **_

_**To Serena it was a big surprise just to see and wonder, how was it possible for a person to tell such a sad story throughout all the tears  
**__**and to just notice how that story had so much in common with her past life;  
**__**she turn to see Marie and notice that her face showed the pain that her story was telling,  
**__**expressing it in a way so undeniable that Serena came to notice how her own tears didn't stopped from coming as well.**_

_**But somehow she knew it was only the beginning.**_

_**"We didn't quite understand the danger or trouble we would cause **__**if we were to continue with our relationships,  
**__**we were happy and so much in love.  
**__**But as we continue to see our beloved ones,  
**__**our friends started to fall in love with the wrong people too,  
**__**making this an even bigger problem,  
**__**the only concern we had was that we were to be discover and that they would make us stop seeing them, we couldn't afford that.  
**__**But we were discover by an evil person that brainwashed our people;  
**__**and by that I mean the Earth people,  
**__**then our friends,  
**__**then me....  
**__**the only person that wasn't able to fall into that monster plans was my brother,  
**__**it was probably thanks to the bond between him and his soul mate,  
**__**that kept him sane enough and gave him the strength to go to the Moon Kingdom and offer his help and some protection for his soul mate.  
**__**The war broke loose and  
**__**our world started to separate and soon we became enemies,  
**__**we fought,  
**__**our friends killing their loves ones,  
**__**it was a bloody war, a massacre,  
**__**at the end  
**__**the love for my soul mate made me wake up from the brainwashing,  
**__**as I blink to see what was happening around me,  
**__**I cried and turn from one battle field to the other one,  
**__**killing my own mother and father in the process;  
**__**meanwhile my brother protected his beloved one, dying in the process a well;  
**__**but it didn't took long enough for someone to come from behind and stab me,  
**__**while fighting some soldiers from Earth Kingdom,  
**__**killing me as well.  
**__**The last thing I remember was seeing my brother's love jump to be with him." **_

_**Serena's heart,  
**__**body  
**__**and mind stopped as she heard the story coming to it's end.  
**__**Her own world stopped,  
**__**breathing was becoming a hard thing to do and the worst part was that she knew how the story would end,  
**__**and how couldn't she not know,  
**__**it was her own life been told from a different point of view.  
**__**Marie did not stop crying, as she finish telling some part of her life.  
**__**There was of course only one, actually no, two questions, left to make so she turn to face Marie, asking the first main question.  
**_

_**"Who ARE you?"  
the expression in her face couldn't be described, shock, wonder;  
maybe a little bit of both, even probably anger towards a person who might have kill her friends and/or her people. **_

_**Marie managed to just smiled throughout all the tears.  
**__**"My name is Marie,  
**__**actually it's kinda like my alias, like Serena is to Serenity,  
**__**my real name is Sophia.  
**__**Princess Sophia of the Earth Kingdom"**_

* * *

PLS. R&R


	12. Marie's tale

**A/N: I am so so so so so so happy that people still like my story... I was really just posting it so I can have a place where to store my stories...(i think that was the same answer I gave one of the people who wrote to me saying that one of my Summaries for my fanfics was bad written and just because of that people would just skip it) though I really quite enjoy reading the reviews that you guys leave and actually helps me, and probably a lot of people, write more. So with that been said I decided to post another chapter.... YEAH!!!!!!!!! but let me tell you that I won't post again until I finish the chapter I am working on right now, which I think is chapter 15,.... I have a really small but frustrated writers block. Again Thank you.. and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Tittle: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: **Marie's Tale  
**Date: Jan 09  
**Post:April 26 2009  
**Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything..... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?????????

* * *

_**"Who ARE you?" the expression in her face couldn't be described, shock, wonder; maybe a little bit of both, even probably anger towards a person who might have kill her friends and/or her people. **_

_**Marie managed to just smiled throughout all the tears.**_

_**"My name is Marie,**_

_**actually it's kinda like my alias, like Serena is to Serenity,**_

_**my real name is Sophia. **_

_**Princess Sophia of the Earth Kingdom"**_

* * *

Marie's Tale

_Serena, for sure, wasn't expecting that.  
__She didn't remember a Princess Sophia at all,  
__questions forming one by one and emotions all weld up together.  
__She just stood there trying her best to not scream and to stay calm.  
__Then decided to ask the second question that was bothering her quite a lot._

_"Your brother is ...  
__is ... Endymion and your... you are his...  
__HIS... sister...,  
__wait I didn't know Darien had a sister, __wait how come I don't remember you?"  
__At the end Serena was speaking so fast it took Marie a few seconds to gather all of it up._

_"Yeah " by now Marie just chuckle_

_"I really don't know why you can't remember me,  
__it took me years to even remember my real name;  
__but once I found you I notice that you didn't have your memories of your past  
__but at least you had each other.  
__So I applied to school,  
__your school,  
__and started to ignored you,  
__let me tell you it was a bit difficult but not talking to you became easier and so  
__I ended up becoming your school enemy,  
__and somehow I started to act like I hated you  
__and the hate became so real that sometimes I did wonder what was it about you that I liked"_

_It was a bit difficult to gather all of this information all at once,  
__as hard as she tried she just could recall her.  
_

_Though she did remember her own brother or in this case Princess Sophia's soul mate;  
__Prince Tranquility of the Sun Kingdom, her twin brother.  
__She shook her head and try to get some words out again  
__"I'm trying really hard to remember but nothing seems to make sense,  
__...So How come your name is Marie,  
__is not close to your original name?" _

_Marie chuckle, got up and started pacing with a smile that never left her face_

_"I wonder when would you be asking that?...  
__You are right so let me explain how I ended up with the name of Marie.  
__Both my human parents loved astronomy,  
t__hey were teachers,  
__so my name came really close to the similarities of the Mares of the Moon,  
__anyways growing up with them I became familiar with the Moon and the universe,  
__like you I was reborn with no memories  
__but studying astronomy started to open my eyes and so  
__I started to remember,  
__not all of it at once  
__but little by little.  
__Then I moved to Tokyo  
__and that was the first time I saw you;  
__walking hand in hand with my brother,  
__it took me all my will power not to run up to you guys and hug you,  
__just knowing that you and my brother were alive I was beyond happiness."_

_"I tried my best to be away from your lives,  
__but it became difficult I don't how to explain it but it was like something was pulling me closer and closer towards my brother,  
__so I got into the fashion club to be close to you,  
__since I couldn't told you anything about me I tried to at least be close to you,  
__but later on I notice something different,  
__you were different,  
__you were by yourself more often  
__and I couldn't understand why,  
__so I just ignored it.  
__And well you know what happen next."_

_Marie stopped pacing and turn to face Serena _

_"You know the funny thing is that I always wanted to be friends with you again,  
__you know like before;  
__go shopping together,  
__talk like there is nothing to worried about;  
__or just to have my best friend back" _

_Marie couldn't take it anymore, just thinking back how much both of them suffered the memories going through their minds,  
__so she jump on the bed and cried;  
__Serena looked at her and hug her, then she notice that her own tears didn't stop form coming as well,  
__just days ago she lost her friends and her boyfriend  
__but now she has a chance to have someone from her past again.  
__She may not remember her that much but she will, she will make sure about that._

_::::End of Flashback::::_

Gosh I still can believe that; Sure after that they became inseparable.

Darien cleared his throat making Serena snap out of her vision and look away from him.

"Are you okay?" Serena notice his tone of voice, worry.

She just nodded and turn around to see his face expression back to normal.

"Well care to explain what you mean by she knows everything, don't tell me you told her who you are, who we are!"

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is really short but hopefully next time i'll post two. Pls R&R.


	13. The Plan

**Tittle: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: **The Plan  
**Date: **January 20th, 2009  
Post: June 21st. 2009  
**Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything..... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?????????

* * *

_**§Gosh I still can believe that§ Sure after that they became inseparable. **_

_**Darien cleared his throat making Serena snap out of her vision and look away from him.**_

_**"Are you okay?" Serena notice his tone of voice, worry. **_

_**She just nodded and turn around to see his face expression back to normal.**_

**_"Well care to explain what you mean by she knows everything, don't tell me you told her who you are, who we are!"_**Chp. 13

_

* * *

_

§Why is he making such a big deal out of this§ Yeah she did told her everything but it wasn't like she didn't know, of course he doesn't know that little detail.

"Yes I did, what did you expect me to do? she is my best friend and it was an accident, she was in trouble and I transform to save her, thought I was expecting for my transformation to end right in front of her."

Confusion, that would be the world that she would use if she were to describe Darien's face.

"Your transformation ended?! That's impossible, you have the power to end your transformation"

Serena was glad the conversion changed to a different subject, she didn't want to keep explaining about Sophia, she might slip and would probably end up telling him everything too.

"Yeah I don't have a clue how that happen. It had been weeks since I use my transformation brooch, I was under a lot of stress and working double hours, it probably didn't help the fact that I hadn't ate in three days. I collapsed and woke up two days later. It might make you happy if I tell you that,

that was the last time I transform,

the last time I was Sailor Moon,

the last time I Serena"

Was Serena able to read his mind or something like that, or was she making sure to let him know that she was not longer HIS Serena. There was no point in establishing that, he knows that and he is making sure to keep that in mind, one look at her eyes and everybody could see that; the last time he saw the woman he loved was when he said goodbye to her two years ago.

"Oh ... I know, you're not longer Serena; You are now the most stuck up, idiotic and selfish person on Earth. I mean you haven't been yourself since before you left Tokyo." sure every word he use to describe her would fit her in any day scenario, after all like she said she is rich and famous. He wouldn't be surprise if everyone uses those words to describe her.

"Well you are wrong; I'm still my self, I just grew up. Anyways who are you to criticize me. You are not longer the guy who wanted to be a doctor, you ended up been a lawyer."

"True but I am the only one who was actually able to start a life, get in a relationship and the only who is actually getting marry." oh Serena was about to stuck out her tongue like a little girl, he was actually the only person that was able to get that side out of her.

"And you still haven't change; you're still a pathetic, stupid and arrogant jerk, Darien Shields"

Not of them seem to notice how close they were getting until someone cleared its throat making them turn towards the person.

Both of them turn around to come face to face with Queen Serenity; Serena and Darien turn red with embarrassment. Serena could swear that she saw the Queen smile but decided to let it go.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Queen Serenity

Serena shook her head but Darien was the one who answered. "We were just talking"

"Very well then I suggest for both of you two to head down stairs, dinner will be serve in a few minutes" Serena wanted nothing more than get away from Darien and so she was working a way to get away from there but that wasn't all she was thinking about; no she needs a plan to separate Endymion and Serenity make her see reason and stop her form suffering without changing a lot of the future "I'll go head and tell Serenity that dinner is ..." but Serena interrupt, this was her chance.

"I can do that and I'll even make sure that she gets there and be presentable as well" she didn't wait for the Queen to answer and so she made her way up to the princess's room, turning around in a corner she saw a group of girls hiding.

§let the fun begin§

Knocking at Serenity's room is where Serena found herself standing waiting for the princess to open.

Serena smiled a smile that match the princess smile and with a confidence that the princess hasn't acquire yet, then she took the sides of her dress to her sides picking them up to level of her waist, bow down smiling and announce herself. "Princess Serenity I am here to escort you down to dinner" getting up she notice the shock in Serenity's face and probably surprise of the behavior she just receive from a 'Princess'.

***

Serenity opened the door with a smile in her face, and right at her door Serena was standing smiling. Then after a few seconds she saw Serena bow down to her; serenity surprised just stood there, not one bows down to her, well they are supposed to but she usually tells people not to and only to do it specially in front of her mother; but for a Princess to bow down, well that's was a little different, so she didn't know what to do or say, thinking back to what her mother taught her she control herself and tried smiling first and then continue bringing her hand up and down she said "You may rise now Princess Serena" even though the words felt unfamiliar and weird, it was how a Princess was supposed to act like, and with this Serena got up and smile.

"Impressive Serenity, I'm glad that you do know how to behave towards people. At least I know that I won't have to teach you a lot about formalities. Anyways I'm here to escort you to dinner so we better be going."

Serenity looked at Serena, she wasn't planning on going down to eat she needed to be heading down to Earth to meet Endymion,she needed to get rid of Serena and fast; for a moment she wonder if Serena knew anything about her disappearances from the castle; it was impossible to even think about it giving the fact that Serena arrived a couple of hours ago. But still worried her that anyone were to know about HER secret.

"Thank you Princess Serena but I don't usually have an escort to dinner, and I don't mean to be rude..."

****

Serena saw the princess change of face features and smile smiled, a really wicked smile, she held the door and open it wider, walked back inside the room and turn to face Serenity and didn't gave her a chance to finish saying whatever Serenity was planning to say when Serena spoke. "Then don't be. You may want to close the door for what I am about to say I'm sure you don't want anyone else knowing about it"

Serenity did as she was told and waited for Serena to continue. "I was walking through the palace and saw a group of girls waiting just at the end of the hallway, even though dinner is about to be serve they should be in the dining room; and I'm pretty sure I saw a portal open set with a direct line to the earth kingdom, and well I'm not stupid Serenity I know for a fact that you are seeing the Prince of Earth even though is forbidden."

Serenity didn't know what to say, not did only Serena knew what she was doing in behind her mothers' back but she also knew her secret; everything was coming down.

Serena notice how the princess reacted after the news; shivering, shaking her body like the room was ice-cold, her eyes grew wider, and for a moment there Serena thought that she might collapse but she didn't; tears started to weld up in her eyes, the shaking was more noticeable but the princess was able to maintain her posture and calmly look at Serena at the eyes and spoke. "You can not say anything, I will do anything you want, you just can not tell ANYONE"

The feeling that was going trough Serena was indescribable, but she couldn't rely in her emotions not now not ever, she needed to focus in her plan that was about to take off. "You know you can't ask me something like that, I need to inform the Queen, but if you promise to stop I'll keep quiet. After all you have three suitors and you have to choose one of the three and at the end you have to marry one of them. Serenity is time to stop all the games and focus in what your future awaits, you just can't go around breaking rules and playing around, you are a princess about to get engaged, and its time you start acting like it"

Serena didn't saw it coming; the princess broke down sobbing, tears coming down onto to the floor as well as her blond hair. "I know but I can't, I love him. whenever I am with him I feel complete and safe, I love him too much even though its forbidden." By now the princess was able to calm herself down enough to look at Serena and ask her "Haven't you loved someone that you would do anything for him? to see him? to kiss him? Prince Endymion is my life and I want to marry him"

"You know your mother won't allowed that, there is too much at risk and ..." a knock at the door and a crack of the door been open interrupted them and both princesses turn around to come face to face with Queen Serenity.

"Hello Serena ... Hello Serenity. I was a but worried since I didn't see any of you present at dinner so I came up to see is everything was alright, and I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, and well now I am a but curious who is the man that has capture your heart Serenity? Did I heard something about the Earth Kingdom?"

* * *

A/N: I am really sorry i took so long to post this up... shame on me... but it's better late than ever...  
still have some major writters block so bare with me...

Pls. Read and Review...


	14. Addition

_**A/N. I need at least 10 or 15 reviews before I post another chapter ..... I have a really bad writters block with this story.. I know where is going I just don't know how to put it on words and reviews might help me...**_

* * *

**Tittle: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: **Addition  
**Date: **February 10, 2009  
P**ost:** Finally on July 12th, 2009  
**Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything..... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?????????

* * *

_"I know but I can't, I love him. whenever I am with him I feel complete and safe, I love him too much even though its forbidden." By now the princess was able to calm herself down enough to look at Serena and ask her "Haven't you loved someone that you would do anything for him? to see him? to kiss him? Prince Endymion is my life and I want to marry him" _

_"You know your mother won't allowed that, there is too much at risk and ..." a knock at the door and a crack of the door been open interrupted them and both princesses turn around to come face to face with Queen Serenity._

_"Hello Serena ... Hello Serenity. I was a bit worried since I didn't see any of you two present at dinner so I came up to see is everything was alright, and I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, and well now I am a bit curious who is the man that has capture your heart Serenity? Did I heard something about the Earth Kingdom?"_

* * *

Serena POV

I just couldn't believe my luck, the moment a saw the Queen stepped into the room I completely stopped breathing I just couldn't believe that she was the one that over heard us talking, this is not supposed to be happening, I didn't know what to say or do. So I turn around and let Serenity deal with it, after all she is the one that would be harm with the outcome but at the same time I couldn't stop but wonder... would Serenity come clean or would she lie to the Queen?. If she lies I can still blackmail her, but if she tells the truth what would the Queen do?. After all the Queen knows who I am and what happens in my future after the silver millennium. Also I wonder what does Pluto have in mind by bringing is back into the past, why involve the Queen? and isn't Pluto breaking one of the biggest taboos?

As I waited for an outcome I try to look for a way to get away from that place, but then I see Serenity move towards Queen Serenity and bow down.

Serenity's POV

I look at my mother then at Serena, how could this day get any worse? I couldn't tell my mother the truth but I have never lie to her face. Having contact with the Earth kingdom is forbidden and I could only imagine what would my mother would do if she were to find out the relationship between the prince and me. There was only one way that I could go with this and that would mean lie to my mom and Serena's help. I walked up to my mother and bow down.

"Hello mother... I am really sorry about dinner, Serena and I were so caught up in our conversation I did not notice how time flew so fast... we were talking how the Earth Kingdom is so beautiful and how even though is forbidden for them to visit our Kingdom, we are allow; I was also telling her that I need to find a suitable fiancee soon, I was asking Serena if she could give me any advice of what to look for in a good man. She offer to help me in all this fiancee search, which I am grateful for. After all I need to start thinking about my future as well." I was a bit surprised how the smile disappear of my mothers face, and Serena looked at me with wide eyes. Though I was a bit more surprised when Serena confirmed it.

"That's right Queen Serenity, we were just talking and I was asking some questions about the Earth Kingdom, after all I only know so little about the Earth Kingdom" she smiled an awkward smile as she spoke those words.

My mother turn around and looked at Serena, probably trying to figure if what I was saying is true or not.

"Oh I see... well I'm sure Serena would love to go and see the Earth Kingdom one of these days... anyways I also came here to talk to Serenity about her suitors and about the Earth Kingdom."

I looked at Serena and she was just as surprise as me at the mention of the Earth Kingdom, what could my mother have to say about THAT kingdom, surely she didn't know I was lying, and if she did what would she do.

"Yeah sure mom, what about my suitors?" I smiled to cover the nervous tone of my voice. During all this time Serena kept quiet, it kinda scare me

"Prince Diamond, Prince Richard and Prince Ocyon are arriving today but there has been an addition" I got to admit that I am pretty much in shock right now. Addition?? there was one question to be asked but before I got I chance Serena beat me to it.

"Addition?? what addition?" I turn around to see her as she asked these questions, she was scare and in shock, she was looking at my mother waiting for answers and so was I.

"Well... you see I had a meeting with Queen Estella and King Orion concerning our differences and how, if everything works out, a union between both of our worlds would change everything. So I told them how it is time for you to choose a fiancee and how you have three, now four, suitors coming to prove if they are worthy of marrying the Moon Princess"

The suspense was killing me, who and why would there be a fourth suitor? why would my mother spoke to Endymion's parents? and was it just me or did Serena look like she was about to kill my mother, and my mother was just smiling, which I assumed was because of our reactions, this was totally unexpected in both sides.

I shaked my head side to side just a little bit, try to cleared my head and at the same time trying to get all the information without missing something. "I'm sorry mother but I still don't understand, what does the Earth Kingdom has to do with all this?" I know there is only one way for the union to take place and I know for a fact that the Earth Kingdom has only one male heir, Prince Endymion, but I didn't want to put my hopes up thinking that I might have a chance with Endymion, but at the same time I thought about something Serena said a few minutes ago about choosing a good person, or in this case a Prince, to marry. I couldn't help but wonder... Would Endymion make a good King for my people?. But before I even got a chance to think further on that question my mother spoke.

"The union would happen if you decide to marry the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion."

My world stopped, but my heart and mind were racing, did my mother just say what I think she said..., is she giving me the option of choosing the forbidden prince and making my forbidden love a possibility.

* * *

I know guys is really short but keep in mind that i am dealing with major writters block. Pls review. Love you guys.


	15. Reactions

**Tittle: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: Reactions**  
**Date: **February 21, 2009  
Post:October 4 2009  
**Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything..... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?????????

* * *

_I couldn't help but wonder... Would Endymion make a good King for my people?. But before I even got chance to think further on that question my mother spoke._

_"The union would happen if you decide to marry the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion." _

_My world stopped, but my heart and mind were racing, did my mother just say what I think she said..., is she giving me the option of choosing the forbidden prince and making my forbidden love a possibility._

* * *

Serena's POV

I turned around in less than a second....What the heck is going on here? Endymion allowed as one of the Moon Princess suitors,... impossible! This was totally wrong, Whose doing was all this, the Queen or Pluto? But I guess it didn't matter anyway......There was no way I was going to let Serenity choose Endymion and go through all the suffering once again. Maybe i was been selfish or maybe i had enough of all this.

"I'm sorry your highness but from what I heard so far I thought the communication between the Earth Kingdom and the Moon is or was...well.. you know... forbidden" I try to put on my best smile. This place was becoming my personal hell, having Darien stuck here with me is one thing, having Pluto send me to the past is another, but having the Queen setting Endymion and Serenity engage just because we are in the future together, well not really cause we're not together as of now, is just ... unacceptable.

"It is ... but we are trying to grow as a more powerful kingdom and with the Earth Kingdom in our side, it would change the galaxy, giving us a chance to grow as a more civilized civilization, I am pretty sure you, Serena, can understand that!." The Queen return the same smile to me but I was able to understand that there was more than just a chance to make the Moon Kingdom more powerful, that was just something to tell Serenity. There was a few things i was trying to get together, the Queen wasn't letting me have my way, first she knew more than she was letting on, second was it just me or she meddling with the time frame.

The Queen wasn't stupid, she looked for every detail that might had helped her not look like she knew anything that may trigger the future to Serenity, she was been careful around Serenity in a manner of speaking.

I wasn't gonna let the Queen ruin my chances of having, maybe, a normal life; so I turn around and walked behind the Queen making my steps slow and while doing this I tried looking at Serenity, i was gonna have my way, and if i needed to get Serenity on my side to do so i wasn't going to let her turn her to Endymion so easy. "So.. let me get this straight, you are giving Serenity a chance to choose her fiance right now, ...I mean, even before meeting the other suitors, well that's just..." I stopped and looked around trying to look like she was trying to look for the right word.

"Unfair and unacceptable, mother" said Serenity

It took me by surprise when Serenity spoke, of course I was aiming for that but somehow I thought that she would be so happy with been able to choose Endymion. I turn to look one side of the Queen face and I liked what I saw there, surprise and shock, beyond words to explain. Then I turn to see Serenity, her eyes set on her mother and her face so plain, like trying to figure if she had said something wrong.

"Exactly, is unethical and immoral. I'm with you on the need to help grow the Moon Kingdom but isn't Serenity's job to find the right person that would help her be a good Queen to the lunarians right now and in the future when Serenity takes over the Kingdom."

"Your right Serena, it is Serenity's job..."

Once again the Queen was cut over by Serenity, maybe to her it looked like we were trying to chose her life or in this case her future like she wasn't even there.... in my mind i was, because i just don't wanna go back to my same life. "Then mother allowed me to meet my suitors. I'll talk to them, I'll interact with each of them and at the end I'll make the decision"

I really liked where this was going she never specified that it would be her decision, so that left me with an alternative of making the decision for her.

This was probably the last comment the Queen was going to allow Serenity to make because then she made her way towards the door and turn around "Sounds like a plan Serenity but please... clear your mind and think reasonably when you make your decision. " and with that she left.

Serenity's POV

The comment my mother made as she stepped out of my room make me wonder ~Does she expect me to make a wrong decision?~

Wait....why didn't i take that chance; i could be happy, in love, and have the life i have always wanted, which includes Enydmion in it. But that was when it hit me, i just couldn't allowed my mother to give me the chance to be with Endymion, even though it was what I wanted more than anything; "why does it feel like i made the wrong choice?"

My heart was aching and my mind was going crazy; I didn't even notice when Serena stepped out of my room, which I was grateful for, I didn't want to keep talking about my suitors and future.

But when I was about to lay down in my bed I remembered my early meeting which I wasn't able to make it to, and I couldn't stop but wonder does Endymion know about what's happening with our kingdoms and how involve now we are.

Normal POV

Darien was a really unlucky guy right now, not only was he stuck in the past, his weeding was probably been canceled and he was stuck here with his ex-lover, Serena, now he also had to deal with the fact that he is still in love with Serena.

He groaned as he got closer to his room

"Prince Darien"

"Prince Darien" someone called again and this time he turn around and one of the many girls servants of the palace was smiling at him, and so he smiled back. "Yeah" as he said this the girl bowed down "Sorry to bother you but Queen Serenity is wondering if you might join her in her library?"

Darien looked back to his door and then to the girl and sigh. "Sure"

The girl smiled and started to walk towards the stairs, Darien followed her without a noise. "Is everything alright Prince Darien, you look kinda worried... oops I'm sorry I shouldn't be asking you anything, I'm really sorry"

Darien notice how the girl just kept on walking without even looking up and well he couldn't stop but wonder if there was something wrong with her. "Wait why shouldn't you ask if I'm okay? I think I should be asking that question?"

As they were pretty close to the Queen Library, the servant girl stopped and turn to face Darien. "Princess Serena forbidden us from talking to our superiors when we aren't been spoken to, please don't mention this to the princess I really don't wanna get in trouble." and with that said the girl turn around and started to make her way down the same path, but Darien stopped her.

"Please call me Darien and don't listen to Serena, she is...." But that was the same question he was wondering right now, so he try to go with what he knew "Well.... she isn't Serena right now, and don't worry I won't mention anything to her." he gave her a simple smile but it was the same smile that would make any girl swoon, but of course he didn't know this so he didn't know what to make of when he saw how her cheeks flushed, and with that the girl left.

Darien then continue on walking to the only door that was located in the hall. As he was about to knock, a sweet but strong voice told him to walk inside.

He then open the door and walked inside, as he step in he notice he was in the same room he was, about more than a thousands years ago, when he told the same Queen that he loved her daughter and was planning on marrying her. The walls of the room were big and tall, in each side of the room shelfs were located and full with books and all the way in the back right in front of him Queen Serenity was sitting in her desk looking up to him and smile.

"Please come closer and take a seat" and so Darien did and walked all the way to the desk and sat.

"Darien, I haven't got a chance to talk to you, since you arrived, how are you?"

Darien didn't know what the Queen was planning but he knew from experience that the Queen knew more than she let show, but he decided to go along with whatever she was planning.

"Good, but then again I am sure you know that" the Queen smiled

"Please Queen Serenity, just tell me why you send for me, I had had a really long day and would love to rest for a few hours."

What ever Darien expected sure wasn't what the Queen said next. "You still love her don't you? And please at least I need you to be honest with me, since apparently Serena has decided to go against everything and plans on making sure Serenity follows her. Darien do you know I have decided to add one more suitor to try and win Serenity's heart"

A lot of information was said in just those 10 seconds, he was completely speechless, when reason came to him, he got up as fast as he was able to, looked at the Queen and said.

"WHAT?"

"Darien please sit down, and answer my first question?"

Darien did and looked up to her once again. "Sorry Queen but how did you expected me to act when you said that you added a new suitor"

Queen Serenity got up and got a envelope that was located right in front of her and just play with it. Darien was getting quite frustrated at not getting any answers. "Why don't you answer my first question and then will go down from there? You still love her?"

Why was the world so against him? Did he deserved all this? There was no possible way to know any of this, Darien has belong to one of the most important families in the Galaxy and going back to make his future better was a tempting offer that he was not willing to grab, his future wasn't good but he wasn't complaining about it. And he would definitely wouldn't complain about meeting Serena and loving her.

Darien just nodded "Yes.... but she isn't the same person I fell in love with, I know she is still inside but ..... I have a fiancée back in my time and she probably has someone waiting for her. Now tell me why in the world would you add another suitor?"

The Queen smiled "Don't you want to know who is the other suitor?" he nodded "well... It's the young prince from Earth, which I'm pretty sure you know... Prince Endymion?"

She was definitely trying to kill him, he just kept quiet.

"What do you think?" the Queen asked as she notice he didn't react or said anything.

Sooner or later he came out of his shock "What do I think?, ..... this is preposterous, You are telling less than what you know!... what is heck is going on? What is Pluto planning?"

* * *

A/N: i am really sorry i been so busy i didn't even remember i had already made this chp about 3 months ago. pls. review.


	16. Pluto's visit

**Tittle: **Times to Remember**Chp: Pluto's visitDate: June 22, 2009**

Post: finally August 15, 2010**Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?

_A/N: wow more than a year ago since I wrote this chapter, I guess I just wanna apologize, but so many things happened that I just completely forgot about my stories. I might take a while to post again, but who knows I might post something in less than a week.. Pls don't forget to R&R it really helps me. _

_The Queen smiled "Don't you want to know who is the other suitor?" he nodded "well... It's the young prince from Earth... Prince Endymion?" _

_She was definitely trying to kill him, he just kept quiet._

"_What do you think?" the Queen asked as she notice he didn't react or said anything._

_Sooner or later he came out of his shock "What do I think?, ... this is preposterous, You are telling less than what you know!... what is heck is going on? What is Pluto planning?"_

There was reasons as to why the Queen didn't said anything else, she expected Darien to just agree or not to the decision, but of course he was smarter than she expected and didn't looked surprise when Darien raise his voice to her.

"I knew there was a reason as to why I liked you from the moment I met you Endymion. I knew you had my daughter's best interest at hearth. So allowed me to explain everything that has happen so far."

Darien took a deep breath, calmed himself and nodded for her to continue.

"Princess Pluto came to me about a month ago, she looked bad, like she hadn't slept for a week or so, she came crying, saying that it was all her fault and she didn't know how to fixed it. She kept on weeping and crying and didn't told me the reason as to why she was in the state she was. She finally calmed down and told me... """The future has changed my Queen"""", she said it was her fault because she was having to much fun with the scouts and had forgotten her duty as the Sailor of Time and the Keeper of the Gate."

The Queen sigh and continue "I still didn't know all the details and told her that the future wasn't set in stone, so changes were meant to happen sooner or later. Apparently that didn't helped her since she started crying again so I let her be..."

_Flashback_

_Sailor Pluto stopped crying once again and looked at the Queen, who was sitting in front of her at the other side of the desk._

"_Pluto let me offer you a cup of tea, because you are not making any sense child"_

_Pluto nodded and went forward to grab a cup._

_The Queen smiled "Feeling better?" she asked._

"_Yes"_

"_Now please tell me, how is it that the fact that the future changed is your fault. Last time I recall that I told you that the future isn't set in stone... humans are allowed to take the path they decide, make choices, may it be good or bad."_

_Pluto nodded and so the Queen continued "If you agree to that, then explain to me what is wrong with you?"_

_Pluto looked up to the Queen "Your majesty, first let me tell you that your family is the one I care more than anyone else, and my first priority would always be the princess, Princess Serenity, and I know I am not suppose to say anything that may concern the future but Princess Serenity's future is at risk... her future has disappear ... "_

"_what do you mean? A future may disappear for a while but that would only happen if a person is thinking about a decision or so, but completely disappear is just preposterous..."_

"_My Queen let me tell you her story, in a few months they would be a change and Princess Serenity would end up on Earth, with some scouts and Prince Endymion, heir of the Earth Throne and prince of Earth..."_

_At this point the Queen stood up immediately and was about to said something when another figure stood at the door... this person wore a golden armor and black cape.. his name... King Stephen, King of the Sun Kingdom. "What does the Prince of Earth has to do with this, I though we were talking about my daughter's fut_ure.." he said as he walk towards his wife.

_Pluto stood up immediately and bowed down to the King. King Stephen was a kind king but when it came to his family he made sure they were happy and protected specially her daughter Serenity. He only visited the Moon Kingdom when balls or meetings were taking place, otherwise the king would only rule his Kingdom and nothing more, he didn't care about the Moon affairs up to the point when Queen decided to make the official announcement of Serenity legal age to marry; that's when the King decided to take matters into his own hands, after all whoever married Serenity would gain access to the moon and Sun Kingdom. _

"_Pluto answer the Question.. what does the Prince of Earth has to do with Serenity's future?"_

_Pluto looked up to the Queen and then to the King, she needed to tell and hopefully he would understand why._

"_King Stephen, first my apologies for what you are about to hear. Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, future ruler of the moon, sun and crystal tokyo would meet the only heir of the Earth Kingdom, Prince Tranquility of the sun kingdom would become the blood brother of the Prince of earth making them best friends, also forming a bond too strong to break; years later Endymion and Serenity would wed, Making her the ruler of the universe and crystal tokyo, years later she would give birth to the most beautiful baby… But this won't happen for another 100 years into the future, after all this their futures disappear. Serenity's life will have it's up s and downs but keep one thing in mind, Endymion will be with her through all of this, protecting her and loving her. Everyone knows that the communication between the Moon and the Earth it's forbidden but you can't keep soul mates apart…." the Queen and the King looked up to each other._

"_S… mates, you are insane Pluto…. I won't allow my only daughter to marry an earthling specially, the prince. Our kingdoms are in doom if an earthling rules…."_

_The Queen patted the king on the back to control him more than anything else "Please darling lets hear what Pluto has to say, If that is what Serenity wants who are we to tell her no, but pluto is talking about the future something that has already happened and Serenity's happiness is what really counts; Even Tranquility approves of Endymion that must count for something."_

"_Before we get into more details about Serenity's future I have to warn you, Serenity's life has no been easy, I have been there since the moment she was reborn, I have check the timeline between all the decision and thoughts people have made and I have never interfer in any of them, but serenity's life time has always been my main concern. But the Serenity that I know now is nothing more than just a heartless human being, her only concern is fashion, money and fame."_

"_Pluto you do know you are talking about a future Queen and ruler of this kingdom?" Queen Serenity look up to her husband as he said that, then turn to face Pluto whose face turn to white, Pluto knew she was talking about a royalty. _

"_I apologize your majesty, but Princess Serenity went through a change, the time line disappear and now she is not longer the same you raise to be a Queen. Serenity now goes by the name of Serena Tsukino, she is a designer and famous. I really didn't bother to check if there was something more than just a few changes in the time line, after all I know I'm not suppose to interfere unless a major change. A few months ago I decided to check on Serena and Darien, they were happy but a few days later they broke-up, it was a minor break nothing to worried about but as days passed I notice she became more distance from the scouts and then they stop talking. Again I let it pass thinking it wasn't big enough to interfere. Then I decided to leave earth to keep an eye on the moon and check on others around the universe, when I came back I learn that Serena wasn't longer in the same country let alone the same continent. Darien had become a lawyer and was about to get marry. I panic and so here I am." Pluto started sobbing again and again. Serenity turn to face her husband. _

_King Stephen walk up to Pluto and kneel to face her. "Princess Pluto, We aren't sure how we can help. As the Queen said, people are allow to make mistake even if that means Serenity future is at stake. It's probably a minor set back and they will be together." _

_Pluto rub her eyes, looked at the Queen and then at the King. But it was then that the King notice a different look on Pluto's eyes… and laugh… "Princess you are impossible, you already have a plan don't you" _

_She nodded " It's really quite simple I plan on bringing them here, teach them a lesson and, if, after that they still want to go back to the same stuff then I'll let them be, I'm really just asking for your permission. I promise to not interfere once they made their decision."_

_Queen Serenity sigh and got up, turn around and stood silent for a few minutes "You have to understand, that I might be able to help you once Princess Serenity gets here, if they decide to turn back to their old lives, good for them but if they decided to change well, you wont be able to do anything anymore. I raise my daughter to be able to make her own decisions and I will not change that now. As you know the time is coming for her to choose the future ruler of the Kingdom. It's fine with me to bring them here but be careful and don't be blind by what you have seen. If they are truly soul mates then they will come together by themselves."_

_Pluto turn to see King Stephen and he as well nodded " Princess be careful and remember every person is allow to make mistakes and chose their own destiny but you have the power to control what their future holds, don't let that blind you and confuse you. I too give you permision and I'll even allow for Prince Tranquility to come and visit to help. But be warn, do not mess with the time line no more." As he said that he got up and left. _

"_Princess go and we'll be ready when the time comes."_

"What were you thinking? Sorry your majesty but not one is suppose to interfere with the past, or future let alone the present. I'm about to get married and Serena has probably someone waiting for her. So what if we aren't longer together? Serena is happy and that's what counts, this is a mistake, a big mistake."

The doors open allowing a man with an golden armor to walk inside, he looked to familiar to Darien, and that was when he got up and bowed down.

"King Stephen, greetings."

The King and Queen smile "Welcome Prince. You see I see not mistake, you have my daughter interest at hearth. I was here when Pluto came crying and even though I am not that happy with my only daughter marrying an Earthling, I'm glad you care and love her. Believe me we aren't stupid, we took a great risk in allowing Pluto go forth with her plan but that person that I met a few minutes ago wasn't my sweet and innocent daughter. Now more than ever I ask you, Darien, to take care of her and help her, Serenity is about to go through some hard stuff with Serena guiding her."

The surprise look on Darien's face was all it took for both of them to realized that Darien was going to suffer a long with them. Cause as they spoke Serena was celebrating the fact that she had control over Serenity and she was going to do everything on her power to make sure, her future look even brighter than before.


	17. Turn of Events

A/N: hello guys I know it took me like a month to post the next chapter but hopefully you like it.. Still thinking if I want to make this longer or ended in the next couple of chapters. Also I'm working on a different story Harry/Hermione which I hope u read as well. I might be erasing some of my stuff since I know they aren't as good as I would love them to be. Keep an eye for new stories cause I might be slow in updating my fan fiction but I like to play and plan my own stories…

* * *

P.S. Reviews do help me write more often so please Review at least to say hi. :D.

* * *

Tittle: **Times to Remember  
Chp: Turn of Events  
Date: August  
p**ost: September 18  
**Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?

* * *

_The King and Queen smile "Welcome Prince. You see I see not mistake, you have my daughter interest at hearth. I was here when Pluto came crying and even though I am not that happy with my only daughter marrying an Earthling, I'm glad you care and love her. Believe me we aren't stupid, we took a great risk in allowing Pluto go forth with her plan but that person that I met a few minutes ago wasn't my sweet and innocent daughter. Now more than ever I ask you, Darien, to take care of her and help her, Serenity is about to go through some hard stuff with Serena guiding her."_

_The surprise look on Darien's face was all it took for both of them to realized that Darien was going to suffer a long with them. Cause as they spoke Serena was celebrating the fact that she had control over Serenity and she was going to do everything on her power to make sure, her future look even brighter than before. _

* * *

Serena's plan was easy and simple, get Serenity isolated from everyone and control every decision she makes… "Easy"

The first step was to gain her trust and she had already done so; now more than ever she needed to be careful…. BUMP… she fell backwards

"Watch were you going, gosh" Serena got up and look up to meet a man wearing a golden armor. Her eyes widen as she acknowledge who he was, her past father. The person who would never visit her but also the person who never cared about her happiness when he knew Endymion meant everything to her.

He was smiling and Serena could swear she heard him laugh

"Yeah it's funny, ha ha ha, don't' you have something, somewhere, freaking important thing you have to attend, King Stephen. After all how many times have you said "Hi" to Serenity, your daughter. … oh wait I forgot your kingdom and affairs are way more important than just a silly girl. Just send her a gift and she'll forgive you… Well let me tell you I haven't"

The King was in shock, knowing that his daughter would turn to be this…. Well this woman, scared him. So he only saw her as she walked away. The smile not longer in his lips.

Her own daughter changed from the sweet and nice person to someone who just didn't' care about people feelings. The fact that he would do anything to get her baby daughter back made the decision for him. He would agree to any plans and decision his wife, Queen Serenity, come up with. He made his way to his wife office and heard a guy trying to make her understand that everything was a mistake, at this point he could really see that Prince Endymion was the right person for her daughter he cared about her happiness, it didn't matter if Endymion wasn't the one making her happy.

* * *

Serena's POV

Can anyone remember when was the last time they were happy? Well I can and it's been a long time. Even though my life change in less than 10 years. I knew that I even though I wanted to stop all this there was no way to go back, I mean I have the choice but I did a mistake a long time ago. Darien was my first and only love and out relationship, well it just didn't make any sense anymore. He is the type of man that any girl would be more than happy to be with. As a prince he was everything, nice, charming, thoughtful; but as the time went by he care less about me, for a moment I thought I didn't meant anything to him anymore. Somehow he was the only one that would keep up with me, that would understand I was different, way from the beginning.

"STOP" I yelled, there was no way I would fall into my own thoughts. My eyes started watering and without realizing I started to cry. In between my own sobs I couldn't explain my own feelings, it was killing knowing that he has a woman to go back to, he was getting marry regardless of when we were going back. I want to move on , I need to move on but I don't think I can. I think about him everyday. I will and still remember him, the things we did, the love we once shared and we completely lost.

"NO, STOP, I can't,,, I just can't. he means nothing to me" I ran to the door, and kept on going. Memories of my past were coming too fast, I didn't want to remember any of them. My life was too good at this moment.

"Serena, Serena. SERENA…"" I heard someone yell my name. I didn't turn around I decided to keep on going.

I reached the double doors that led to the garden, my speed was back to normal. The sky here was the whole universe, and I was facing the Planet Earth itself, the blue sea shining. The wind touch my face, it felt so right so good.

"Serena please wait." I turn to face whoever was calling my name. By then I notice I was way deep into the forest.

"Darien?"

One look at him and everything came flooding back again.

"What do you want? What do you need?" Shock was the word I would use to describe him right now.

The wind started to blow even harder, it felt like the atmosphere sense my mood. I wasn't mad at him or anyone I was just mad at myself. He looked around and he notice how everything around us change. His face change, his eyes lock with mine, I am not going to denied the strong bond or connection we have after all it never change throughout time. He walked closer to me and touch my cheek, I really wanted to turn around and run like I haven't done before.

"Darien please don't … I can't keep up with you or anyone, please understand why I'm doing this, why I can' t let this go…"

The air was blowing harder and faster than before, and it didn't surprise me that the atmosphere it self was cold enough.

The night darker than any other day and it didn't help the fact that we were standing in the middle of the forest. He let go of me instantly, his eyes still looking into mine.

"What are you trying to do?" he yell, not exactly loud but loud enough for me, his expression cold and indescribable.

"Excuse me, but... what do you care?" if he had a good answer I would probably turn everything around and forget about it. But part of me wanted to fight and win, make all of them suffer for the pain and tears I always kept to myself. I wasn't expecting what he said next.

"You can't meddle with the past, you would be destroying the future" Silence, my hearth breaking into pieces was the only sound I was able to hear.

I couldn't take it any more, I pushed myself away from him and looked at him with hate.

"I CAN'T? You are freaking telling me I CAN'T… Well first of all I can and I will, after all is my past. And what do you mean DESTROY IT, I'll make it better. Darien look at me and tell me you don't think I have suffer enough already... you and the girls kick me out of the team, YOU were the once who broke up with me, And all of that started with the past... I met you here, I loved you, I...I... I "

But by this time Darien decided to cut in. He didn't move just spoke as I looked at the only person that I ever loved.

"No Serena... we let you go and it was YOU who started to distance yourself from us, YOU stop focusing in OUR relationship, YOU who never showed up at the meetings and OUR dates, YOU who let go of everything, the girls and I just cut the string that was tying all of us up."

That hit me and it was definitely the last straw "You're probably right but you know what I think it was for the best, I mean look at us we aren't even a couple and we're fighting. People were wrong in telling us we were meant to be together. And there was probably a reason why we weren't allowed to know about each other, why it was forbidden to have contact with Earth. But don't worry I will make sure I don't make the same mistake again. Serenity will have her own fairytale. I don't care what Pluto or my mom or my dad have in mind cause trust me I will make history now, I won't die and I will have my fun with it, so be careful Darien Shields if you don't look out for yourself I won't make any promises that I will be fair and nice. This is war and I intent on winning every single battle."

I didn't gave him chance to say anything as I turn around leaving a black rose in my place.

* * *

Normal POV

Pluto made her way to one of her privet rooms, in this particular room the lights were out and a candle was located in every corner, a big window tall as her was located in the middle. She walk up to it and wave her hands.

"Crystal Tokyo"

For a moment the window didn't show anything it probably took two minutes before the screen became a little fuzzy, images were coming back and forth..

First the Neo-Queen Serenity and Small Lady were just walking through the gardens… then tall dark towers cover the whole city… Small Lady with the scouts training her…. Endymion dead and frozen in a big sphere that kind of resemble the moon… The Queen eating with her family…

But what Pluto wasn't expecting was the last image… Small Lady with a half smile and eyes that showed sadness, but her figure wasn't solid just like a shadow, she was disappearing. This image took place on both times, it just got stuck.

Pluto walk backwards still looking at the image right in front of her. Of course she had two answers for this. Either Serena isn't planning on having her or Serena's future is in danger.

She needed to speak to someone but then again she couldn't meddle with time anymore. She took a moment to think, there was always ways that someone could go around.

With a smile on her face she turn around and walk away.

The Moon Kingdom held many pass ways and in every turn you could expect something to happen. Pluto knew she could find him here. She kept on walking until she saw a shadow move within one of the rooms.

"What do you want Pluto?"

* * *

R&R:D

* * *

I know its really short but i do have a question do u guys like flashbacks or prefer to have more of a present description.? PLS LEt me know


	18. Shocks

**Title: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: Shocks  
Date: **November 25, 2010  
**Post: April 3, 2011Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?

* * *

**_With a smile on her face she turn around and walk away. _**

**_The Moon Kingdom held many pass ways and in every turn you could expect something to happen. Pluto knew she could find him here. She kept on walking until she saw a shadow move within one of the rooms. _**

**"_What do you want Pluto?"_**

* * *

The figure step forward revealing a tall, handsome guy with black hair.

Right after his talk with the blond ex-princess he decided to fix what he could with the information he had but then he got a note from Pluto, he read it.

_Meet me in the west tower in ten minutes Pluto._

Again never explaining anything in any form or way as to why she needed him, so he made his way up to the tower and waited for her.

Pluto bowed and look up to him. "Prince, I know you might have a lot of questions but I need you to trust me in the why I brought you here but before you question me I need to know if you have talk to Serena about what she is doing regarding Princess Serena.?"

He didn't know why she needed to know that but answer anyway. "She wants to change the past, actually she is working on that as we speak. She doesn't want to die, in her own words she doesn't wants to suffer anymore. Apparently her future isn't what she wanted and now she will see to it. Pluto please answer me just one question …. What was the meaning of all this if you already know how stubborn she can be? You just made it worse, you brought her to the past the only place where she can turn everything around and make it her way."

Pluto's eyes widen as he said it. She couldn't look at him knowing he was right, if she hadn't been so stupid and actually keep an eye on things, that were and are her responsibility, she could it have had a chance to save Crystal Tokyo.

"I'm just going come out and say it… the future is disappearing, lives are ending, and the wrong ones are being created, things are difficult to explain at the moment cause I can't reveal too much; I first thought I could change it by bring you guys here and made you both see how much in love you guys were and are. It never cross my mind that Serena would turn everything around and jeopardize everything. "

The distance between them was the same, not one daring to move, Darien cause well he didn't wanted to make things worse by killing her; and Pluto was waiting for him to respond.

Darien had every right to strangle her right now, mainly because it was her fault he was dealing with Serena; but it was no longer a game in which you could blame someone else for what was going on. He turn his back on her, things were not good, Serena was focus in one thing and there was no way in changing her mind and Darien, well he wanted what was best for her.

Then it hit him…..

Why on earth would Pluto care if the future change or not? Why would she bring them to the past? Why break one of the many rules she has work so hard not to?

"Disappearing, ending? You don't' mean Rini, my baby, she doesn't exist?" Darien's voice raising with every word. He didn't wanted to know the answer to that but he knew that Pluto wouldn't dare to break a rule unless it was important. When Pluto didn't answer he went crazy.

"WHAT THE HECK? ALL THIS IS SERENA'S FAULT…. MY BABY MY RINI… SERENA WILL PAY ….. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. "

Pluto had never seen Darien like that so she kept quiet, when he calmed down he turn to her.

"Does she know about Rini?"

"No, not one knows, Prince I really don't know what to do? Serena isn't making it easy with all *wanting to change her past to change her future* I have freeze time in the future cause If I let it go to far then Rini will disappear forever, leaving no memory of her"

She had never seen Darien speechless. In the past, future and present Darien was always the one to make sure Rini was happy, she knew that Darien never met his parents and he always wanted a family, well at least that's what Serena said to her a long time ago, back when they were inseparable; but what was it that change things between them, what happen in the past to make Serena forget all her love and friends. Their love was still there, Serena was just been blind and stupid to see it. And Darien like always just wanted Serena happy.

"Again Pluto what do you expect me to do? I don't have the power to do anything"

"But prince you do? The only reason why Rini still alive, leaving the fact that I freeze her is that Serena still loves you…. Please talk to her and reason with her… do it for Rini and for the future you all deserve. " with that Pluto disappear.

"Great Pluto leave me to deal with all that" the sarcasm never leaving the meaning of the sentence.

* * *

Serena's POV

I slammed the door with all my strength, tears kept coming as I thought about my last meeting with Darien. Am I really wrong in trying to make a better future.

NOCK

The sound startle me, I turned around, clean my eyes and opened the door. But it wasn't who I expect to see.

"King? How may I help you?" the sarcasm in my voice was obvious and I notice the hurt look in his face.

"May we talk?" how I hated formalities. I step aside and l let him in.

"What happened?" he didn't wait for me to close the door, I turned around and face him. I was pretty sure he expected me to answer him.

"King since when do u care what is going on in my life, when was the last time you notice your daughter in the lands of the moon, when was the last time you allow me to see my brother?"

He was in shock that much I could tell.

"Serena I didn't came here for you to question me about the sun kingdom and heir. You are the sole heir to the moon kingdom and you need to understand not everything is set in gold for you. Many princesses before you have to fight, died, and murder to get what they always wanted but that doesn't mean you will get it, you need to use common sense and understand that you are been a stupid silly girl… Endymion loves you and will give you everything you want even if it means you been happy with someone else.. Get it through that head of yours and open your eyes."

Now it was my turn to been in shock…

"What do you know DAD?, yeah I know I'm the heiress of the moon kingdom .. Blah blah blah… what made you change your look towards the earthlings, you hate their guts so stop the act and go. Leave me alone just like you have done so many times. Go . "

I opened the door, I turned my gaze towards the door and then him, hoping he would take the message. He got up and look down at me..

"I know I made my mistakes and someday I will pay for them but don't make the same mistakes I did.." and with that he left

* * *

The preparation for the meetings were in place.. Serenity met with every single one of them. Days went by and Serenity looked more tired than ever. Her friends not where to be find and Darien was visiting his family on earth of course he was due to be back the same day with Endymion. Serena kept her self busy with Serenity making sure she would choose Endymion …. Pointing flaws like "Endymion might not know this or HE might not be as good as this guy"

Those things were making Serenity regret asking Serena for help but today was the day she would meet with Endymion and she was looking forward to it.

Serena on the other hand didn't know what to do anymore, she wasn't as happy as she though she would be. Darien was visiting his family and it looked like Serenity was nowhere not choosing Endymion as her fiancé. She hated the fact that she still hoped for things that were impossible.

But today would be the last day. Serenity was out in the gardens.

"Hey Serenity how are you doing?"

Serenity got up and bowed, smile and then answer "I am doing good Princess Serena, I was just about to get back to my chambers to get dress for my meeting with Endymion."

* * *

….. EARTH PRESENT TIME

Photographers were waiting for the arrival of the famous designers SERENA AND MARIE STUKINO. As the plane landed they notice the doors not opening of course what ever was going on inside the plane would make headline news…. Twenty minutes later four young ladies and men stepped inside and once again the door close. Photos were taken from every single angle trying to catch every single detail.

"What the hell is going on?" asked one of the four young ladies that entered the plane. Her name well it was none other that Mina

As the eight people looked around they notice one thing in common they were completely in shock and they heard one of the officers asking for information about a missing passenger.

"This way guys" said a female voice

They turned to face the person and found face to face with Serena's partner.

"Marie who's missing? What's going on?" Mina asked again…

While the other seven people just look at them.

At the moment Marie went down in her knees and started crying … "Serena … Serena is missing"

Amy and Lita came out of the shock first.

"What? How did that happen?"

Marie looked at them and tried her best to control herself "We both boarded the plane I just got up to get some water. One moment I was breathing and the next I passed out. One of the officers found me and did CPR.. They couldn't find my pulse but exactly ten minutes later I woke up…. "

"Ten Minutes you said … wait why did you call us? I'm pretty sure you know we aren't longer Serena's friends"

Marie just smile and nodded "Oh I know but I also know as the protectors of the Princess and Prince you might wanna know that Darien isn't longer in this world either. "

* * *

A/N ::: I know haven't updated in like months. I was in bad situation, but hopefully I will update soon… I 'm guessing like three or four chapters more and I should b done with this story …. Again I'm sorry I took so long.


	19. Explanations

**Title: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: Explanations  
Date: April 4, 2011  
****Post: April 6 ,2011  
Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?

* * *

Falling into the darkness : Sorry I know I have quite a lot of mistakes in all my chapters but sometimes I don't have time to re-read my chapters I just post them like that. I'll try to keep an eye on them but I'm no making any promises. Also I always hated English so never really put attention on grammar or things like that. Now about Serena I don't remember if I put it somewhere but she is tired of been a nice person knowing that she lost her friends and boyfriend cause she was trying to please everyone, at the end she just wanted to be liked and it didn't matter if it was because she was nice or bad. She takes everything for granted . I hope that explain what you ask if know let me know. But thanks I really do appreciated your review and hopefully you like this chp too.

AMY : Thanks for your comment.

* * *

_Marie looked at them and try her best to control herself "We both boarded the plane I just got up to get some water. One moment I was breathing and the next I passed out. One of the officers found me and did CPR.. They couldn't find my pulse but exactly ten minutes later I woke up…. " _

"_Ten Minutes you said … wait why did you call us? I'm pretty sure you know we aren't longer Serena's friends"_

_Marie just smile and nodded "Oh I know but I also know as the protectors of the Princess and Prince you might wanna know that Darien isn't longer in this world either. "_

* * *

Marie's POV

All faces were turn to me as I said that, it was difficult to explain but I felt when my brother left the planet though I didn't know if he left or "left" as in he got killed. And well Serena it was a different story, she was with me and a few minutes later she disappeared, her bag and computer in the same place; there was just no way for her to jump out of the plane without anyone not noticing or even screaming.

"What are you talking about?" asked the tallest of the guys as he walked closer to me, I believe his name is Andrew.

Again I smiled and tried my best to keep my posture I knew I was in for a long ride with them knowing that they don't want to do anything to do with Serena.

"Well isn't it your job to keep the princess of the moon safe and the prince from earth too.? I'm actually surprise why you guys didn't felt anything, you Mina, you of all the four should it have felt something, after all you were, are and will be the leader of the scouts. And Andrew my brother always thought of you as his best friends why didn't you talked some sense into him. About an hour ago she disappear and Darien too. The reason why I called you is or was cause I thought you might know what is going on after all you guys are closer to them than me."

The shock lasted more than I expected wondering if they have finally caught up to me or not, with the little slip I made.

"How do you know they disappear? Maybe Serena jump or transform and left, she is stupid like that"

*SLAP*

"Don't you dare talking about my friend like that. Serena isn't crazy to jump and if you even bother to keep track of her you might have known that she was in no condition of transforming for a while. Her powers have been going of track and the last time she transform was a couple of years ago." They might had been her friends but they have no right to think of her that way. I was actually doubting bringing them and letting them know what happen.

Ami, the only girl with blue hair, walked closer to me and I could see the pain and the regret of not knowing about Serena let alone Darien. Her eyes watering with every step she made.

"What happen, how do you know everything about us? Did she tell you?" I know what she meant, not one is suppose to know about the scouts and the royal family. I tried my best to keep a straight face .

But before I was able to answer someone spoke, Andrew turned so fast I was kind of scare. "Your Brother, Darien doesn't have family… wait …YOUR BROTHER…. No, you can be?….. Princess Sophia" I turn to see four guys bowing down to me. Part of my wanted to laugh and the other smack them.

"Oh please stop the formalities. Yeah I'm Endymion's sister … twin sister. And yeah I few years ago I was attacked in a alley and Serena came to help me, a few minutes later she collapsed and I took her to our apartment, of course I didn't know she was Serena under that scout uniform. Later on she told me everything that happened and we became even closer than before. She hasn't been able to transform since then but to tell you the truth she isn't the same person you guys met a long time ago, the sweet princess has become a materialistic person. She could care less about everyone else, she only cares on getting what she wants and I'm afraid she is doing just that"

I felt the air getting colder and my watch stopped moving…

"You are so right Princess, Serena is changing everything as we speak"

* * *

All faces turn to face the new person.

Marie was in sock, she couldn't remember the person in front of her, so she turned around and look at the others and notice them smiling. Pluto walked closer to Marie, taking a few steps more closer to her, she move her hand forward and pointed a finger on her forehead. Flashback

"Who are you?" asked a six year old Marie.

The tall person smiled down at her "Hi little one my name is Princess Pluto or Sailor Pluto. I'm in charge of taking care of the Time Line. You wanna know a secret?"

The little girl nodded "You will meet very nice people in a few minutes and they will be your best friends forever, go and tell your brother to keep you company. Be careful and we'll meet soon. Again. "

END FLASHBACK.

"Pluto, you were the one who told me to meet them? You were the one who made our lives miserable ? You are meddling with time again? You got us killed? And now you are trying to destroy us?" Marie just kept on yelling tears didn't stop this time. The others just look between them waiting for someone to speak.

"Please Princess don't start with that too. You are right Serena has change and is planning on changing every little detail that ruin her life starting with choosing a different person to marry. The past is changing drastically with Serena been there and is all my fault. Darien is with her too. …. "

At this Rei and Lita finally decided to interfere "You took Darien to the past with that blond crazy princess." This time it was Pluto who smacked both of them. They were in shock , heck probably all the rest were in shock. "it was that kind of attitude that rode Serena to look for true friends. Mina always the quiet one just the same as Ami, never even to bother if Serena wanted to you join in one of your book clubs or trying out for a song. Lita you always looked away when Rei and Serena were at it and never tried to even listen to her on what was going on in her life. And Rei well let me tell you Serena loved you the best always tried to get the worst of her just like a sister. But no, you guys never bother to see the change in Serena. So she went to her worst enemy that turn out to be her sister in law and best friend. Marie." Marie turn to face them as she heard her name being called.

"How do you know? Have you been keeping track on us.?" She asked.

Pluto nodded and continue "I know I made a mistake in taking Serena but I really though that I could make her see and change the way she was thinking. But right now the future you guys know is being destroy with every decision she makes. Darien in the other hand is almost giving up. Now what I came for is to ask you to come to the time realm and wait cause the present and the future are in Darien's hands now."

"WHAT?"

The guys turn to face Marie and transform into the generals, Jedite spoke "Princess we need to go to the realm. Please let us escort you. You are right is time for us to take upon our duty to protect the Royal family and sorry it took us this long to realize that." Marie just smile and nodded.

Pluto look up to the four other and waited for them to answer and a few seconds later they nodded as well.

"Ookay step inside the door and I'll show you guys what's going on in the past."

* * *

Darien's POV

I finally made it to my door after a few days away and a couple of talks with my parents I finally made my decision. I needed to stop Serena and fix everything the way it's suppose to be.

I lay down and started to think of a plan and who better to help me than my past self. Serena wanted to play with fire well it was about time for her to get burn.

I reach over to the phone and ask one of the servants to send Endymion up to one of the studies. So I got up and made my way out. I reach the door and stepped inside.

A few minutes later Endymion stepped in.

"You ask to speak to me?"

"Yes please sit down this might take a while….. " he waited and Endymion did as I told, so I continue "While we were on Earth did it ever occur you why I went with you?" I saw him thinking and nodded "Well a couple of years ago I was planning to run away with my girl but we were stop when a war broke down on earth, later on it came up to the moon and killed everyone, I was re-born and I met my girl once again but things weren't working out like before and with out even noticing we went our separate ways." I waited for everything to sink in and then I notice he was in sock.

"I'm pretty sure you came to the conclusion I was hoping. I'm you from the future and I might say a future that might not happen if you don't help me" I stop as this got his attention .

He turn to look somewhere besides me. "What do you want me to do? Wait isn't meddling with time wrong? I don't think Queen Serenity is gonna be happy."

I smiled, why do I always think to much of the rules and what so not. " It is wrong but I have permission of the Time Scout and the Queen wants this as much as I do, as for what to do? You remember the girl that is following Serenity everywhere …. Well that's is her future self I don't really know if she knows who she is but Serena wants to change her future. In a couple of minutes you have to meet with Serenity and like always serena will follow you guys everywhere, you job is to make her fall in love with you or at least make sure you make Serena see why she fell in love with us. Be your self, your main goal is Serenity cause everything you do will affect Serena in one way or another."

I just explain the main things to him. Get Serenity and Serena will follow. The only thing I didn't like about my plan was the fact that I had a role in it. Make Serena love me again..

*That's not a problem*

~You again~

*Yeah.. You know you want Serena back, you still love her *

~So I have a person waiting for me… heck I'm getting marry ~

*am I to understand you don't want Serena back?*

~What are you talking about I do want her back….wait … no… UGH …. Go away~

*Geesh you don't have to get mad a me… *

Now that was a problem. As much that I want her back in my life I just couldn't go to my fiance and tell her it was off cause I'm going back to my soul mate…

But at this moment I needed to focus in one. Endymion made his way out and left me alone. So I decided to start with Serena and getting her back to me.

* * *

Okay thsi chapter is here and hopefully before the week is up I'll the next chapter … I know I had some mistakes in the last chapter but one of my excuses is that I just wanted to have the chapter up and continue with the next one …. Hopefully I wont have that many in this one. Pls don't forget to review ….. Also almost HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME …. Review..


	20. The Change

**Title: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: The change  
Date: April 9,2011  
****Post: April 10, 2011Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?

* * *

_Now that was a problem. As much that I want her back in my life I just couldn't go to my fiancé and tell her it was off cause I'm going back to my soul mate… _

_But at this moment I needed to focus in one. Endymion made his way out and left me alone. So I decided to start with Serena and getting her back to me. _

* * *

_()_

* * *

"Princess Serenity and Princess Serena" Enydmion bowed and smile. Serenity was always happy to see him. Her first true love. But Endymion eyes were too shiny as if he was planning something.

"Prince Endymion, thank you for meeting with us" Serenity smiled.

They made their way up to the main entrance followed by Serena. As they reached the gates Endymion stop. "Ladies I wanted to showed you something, so please follow me" His first stop was to be the rose garden Serena and Serenity were taking back with the beauty and smell of the roses. The shock in Serena's face was something different and Serenity took notice of this. Things like that was what made Serenity fall in love with her prince. Serena turn around, she didn't want to look at the roses let alone remember that a rose was a symbol for Tuxedo Mask her savior, her soul… her eyes open her eyes not wanting to remember any of that not him .

* * *

Serena's POV

As the day went forward I notice things that I thought I would never see or hear again. I turned around to stop looking at them. That was me hundred of years ago, back when I had him.

We went around to all my favorites places, the ones where he would always find me, only him; he would be there with a rose, the symbol of his love. I started recalling everything, why I was doing all this? Why am I so keen in forget about him? Why do I want him away from me? Without any notice I walked away and started to run faster than ever before.

I wanted to get away from all of it. I got to my secret place the one not one knows about, just outside the palace, were flowers will shine and the sun will hide with me. I heard steps coming closer and then they stopped.

I couldn't handle it anymore and tears started to come. This is how saw myself, alone and sad. MY life didn't make sense ….. My other half was missing and I was fighting so hard to keep him way "Oh Darien" I whispered

I felt someone's arms around me, so familiar so right. I didn't want to turn and see it wasn't true; I felt like this since the moment I got here, thoughts of us happy and in love, started to came back and I been fighting them since day one, I just couldn't do it anymore.

"This is your secret place the only place I never bother to come look for you cause I knew you wanted to be by yourself, but trust me I knew" my eyes widen at his revelation

"Why did you broke my heart? Why you left me Darien?" he never left my side and I was waiting for his answer.

"Serena the day you went to your school I was planning on something else not breaking up with you." I wanted to turned around but still I couldn't knowing that I might messed this up again.

"then why you were with that girl , you know I went to look for you, I wanted to talked to you. But I saw you and that girl, and I completely lost it. I ran" I looked down where his hands were and without realizing I moved my hands down. I could feel his breath on my neck and we stayed like that for a few more minutes.

"You mean Andrews sister, Serena she wanted to go with her brother and I was the only she knew that had a car…. She laughed when I told her I lost it, she found it really funny, even though she didn't know how"

I smiled. I was happy knowing he didn't replace me that fast.

"am I wrong? Am I making a mistake?" I asked

He took a deep breath "I know you better than you give me credit for, If I answer you, you would still not like my answer whether I answer you yes or no. But I agree Serena we haven't make you life easy. I really thought you wanted to get out of your normal life, meetings back and forth wasn't something I thought you enjoyed and the way you were acting made my mind. You fought when you shouldn't have had to. I wanted you to have a normal life and a chance for you to enjoy it. You are younger than me and I kind of assume that maybe we were to fast on going into a relationship. So when I called your mother and ask if you were doing good on school and she said that you were better than before. I thought I was losing you. You were losing focus in meetings and we weren't going out anymore …. Okay mostly was my fault but I was afraid you moved on. Serena I love you more than anything but your happiness has always come first"

I laughed and finally turn to see him the shock in his face was cute and without any hesitation I kiss him right on the lips, he kiss my back, it was sweet and innocent just life before, back when not one else matter. Seconds later the kiss ended.

"You just said that to Serenity well Endymion did… but you didn't answer my question"

"Serena I moved on cause I thought you did too. Days after Rei answered you she told me what she did. I was furious with her, I was going to ask you to go away with me, leave it all, leave the place we called home, for days maybe even for months. I was sad to know you weren't in the same country. It was years later when I found her and Andrew pushed me into getting to know her but I could never replace you Serena but I needed to move on just like I assume you did; so years later I proposed, she told me how she found the right person to do her dress and when she told me it was you, I wanted to call it quits but then she told me you were really famous and rich but very happy. So I gave up on you again, my hopes died the moment she said you were happy. So everything went by the same I didn't even bother in looking you up, it would bring more painful memories"

I had never see him cry, how could I've been so stupid? I listened to Ray when I have never had.

I hugged him with all my strength and I felt his arms going around my waist.

"you don't have to answer me…. I know I been stupid, now I know… I love you and always have" this time he kissed me.

He broke the kiss and motion for me to sit down I looked around and found a rock, so I did.

"Now I need to tell you something I never expected to tell you" He walked around and knelt in front of me

"Pluto ask me to fix what you were trying to do, she showed me our future and well it's disappearing. Every decision Serenity's makes takes effect on our future. Everything isn't set in stone. …. Our baby, our daughter is battling between one world and none"

Everything started to spin or was it me. I was trembling, I was in shock my world shut down.

I woke up minutes later and I heard Darien calling my name, then everything came back again.

"Rini, my baby, oh no ….. what have I done? This is all my fault" I started to cry, Darien hugged me, while whispering it wasn't my fault.

"Serena we can still change it, Pluto has frozen her, she freeze her whole body but her mind is awake. Help Serenity make the right decision. Serena please don't give up on us again cause I will fight for you again and again, and this time I will not let you go. I finally learnt my mistake. So once we get back I will take care of thing I don't care about anyone except you."

I felt our bond getting strong again, my powers were coming back, my hair grew more and went back to it normal shine. I smiled and so did he. It was time for me to wake up and see all my mistakes.

"I am so sorry Darien I won't let you down, and I'm sorry about your wedding" I smirked and kiss me again .. .. I'm not going to lie… I'm starting to enjoy it.

"Wedding? I'm still going to get marry, though now I will choose the right person this time." he pulled me up and closer to him, his arms went around my waist and he kiss my forehead, my eyes, my nose and my lips. This time I felt passion and hunger, our tongues fighting for a battle I might lose; my hands went up his hair and I started playing with it. I moaned as he won the battle. My knees felt weaker about to give in. his lips left mine and he went to my ear, biting the right stop to make my moan again. I felt him laugh. He knew me so well. He wanted to play I could play too, so I kiss his neck and bit him, I felt him stiffed, I got him. I laughed.

"I think is better if we go back and talk to Serenity, and just to give you a heads up Enydmion knows everything, my excuse is I needed someone to help me up and he was the only one available."

I pushed him enough to be able to look up to him. "You set him up to it.. I can't believe it. You know you have to pay for it now… I know I won't kiss you anymore." he smirked and laughed.

"I can live with that.. To bad you didn't say I can't kiss you…" and he did.

We made our way up the castle and I noticed Serenity next to Endymion. I felt more confident and I was ready to fix all my mistakes.

* * *

After a couple of tries and ff finally post the warning thing i was able to log in and upload the chp... thx pls R&R.


	21. Twist

**Tile**: Times to Remember  
**Chp:** Twist  
**Date**: April 11, 2011  
**Post**:April 14, 2011  
**Summary**: Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?

* * *

**_A/N: sorry I know it's been a little over a month but I been extremely busy … hopefully you guys like this chp. But first I know I said I was gonna finish this story in the next couple of chapters but my muse decided to bring a little twist to this story, it would give a different look to everything and will kinda explain why everyone was acting OC. It will end up been more than five chapters. PLS let me know how u like it. _**

* * *

_We made our way up the castle and I noticed Serenity next to Endymion. I felt more confident and I was ready to fix all my mistakes._

* * *

Serena's POV

I wasn't about to give up on something I was fighting for so long. But when he kissed me everything went away. He loves me. Another reason for me to be so quickly about it was the fact that my baby would disappear if I didn't change, it's no her fault and I love her so much.

Serena walk up to the other couple ready to tell Serenity everything. It was going to be hard but necessary. They motion but the other couple to keep on walking, as they reach one of the studies Serenity and Enydmion sat down in separates places. This didn't went on notice by Serena who worried she might be too late.

"I guess I should start by apologizing to both of you, Serenity I push you to hard to make choices you don't have to. Enydmion I was just pushing you away and for that I'm sorry. What I am about to tell you is something that can't come out of this room. You see I was set to marry to help my kingdom but my arrange marriage wasn't like yours, my parents were against the one person I loved the most…" Serena told them her story how they died, they were reborn and kept on fighting for what was right. Throughout all this Serenity didn't showed any emotions and listen attentively to everything. Serena explain how she decided to go to a different place and forget about Darien and later on she found out he was about to wed. They told them how they got sent to the their past to fix whatever was wrong but ended up destroying it more. Serenity just got up and look up to Darien, her eyes were on fire and the shine disappeared. She slapped him, shocking Serena and Enydmion.

Tears were coming as she slapped him again.

"YOU , you… you came here and you're trying to fix whatever is going on in the future but who are you to do that… You are just to stupid and hypocrite and dumb to even see that it was you, ….. You were changing the future more than anyone else… You were about to get married and forget about Serena, You were going to start a new life…. It was you who were going to destroy the future not Serena, she never got with anyone, she always loved you; not going to denied she was been a little be to stupid to forget about love but she never ever stop loving you…" with that she ran to the door and opened it, walking away from them.

Darien was in shock as well as Endymion and Serena well she was surprise.

She turned to Darien and just looked at him. Realization finally hitting him as he acknowledge everything that had happen. "She is right you have more fault then anyone else, you gave up on me, you told me so. Now answer me Darien am I right or wrong?"

He looked at her was everything lost again? What ever happen a few minutes ago really gone? Was it really his fault? Serena was just waiting for him to answer or at least move.

She got up, tears definitely coming, slowly but coming. She made her way right up to him.

"Serena ….. I really don't know. …I …" she place a finger in his lips.

"I know I ask you to answer me but please don't, You know I really do love you more than anyone else but at this point I need to see Serenity, talk to her and try to look for a way to fix all this. I know I can't point the fault to you or you to me cause to tell the truth we're both at fault" with that said she kiss him and walked out.

* * *

Serenity POV

I just couldn't believe it. I tried to think before acting but I just couldn't. Serena's life, my life was so not what I expected. My one true loved was going to marry someone else just because he was to stupid to follow his heart. And I can't believe I turn to be such a bitch.

I heard the door open and I knew who it was.

"You know when I met you I thought you were the most selfish and stupid person, I always wonder why you look too much like me. Why you were so keen in my life, you were just using me to get what you wanted even if it meant me not been happy. But what happen in your future or my future isn't my fault, you were to blind to see that you also let go of the trust Endymion place on us. You know when I heard you had an arrange marriage I thought…. GOD I'm so lucky to get a chance to choose Enydmion ….. I started to see myself been happy and good. But after what I heard, I just don't know….. Serena why would you go back with him even though he has more fault then you do, why would he want you back after turning your back on him? I really just don't get it. You probably spent nights crying over him, while he was maybe even sleeping with someone else… Your love for him is more deep than anything you could never betray him by been with someone else" I finished without looking back at her.

If I turned around and look at her I would snap and yell so I stayed that way. "Serenity you and I know we loved them more than life it self. Yeah I gave up, but I did cause I thought he did too. It never occurred me to ask him personally, you see Rei told me that Darien was planning on breaking up with me but he just told me that he was planning on asking me to go with him away from all of them, but I decided to listen to her and never even bother on asking him. After I finish talking with her I was going to make my way to his apartment, talk with him, get to the bottom of it; but I turned around and saw him with this girl again I assumed the worst but it wasn't. Darien told me that girl was asking for a favor but he couldn't do it of course she laughed at him and that's when I turned and saw that, I never saw her face so I didn't know. I guess it sounds like a making excuses and they aren't making any sense but I'm not. I just wanted to get away and I was trying to make everything worse than necessary."

"I'm sorry I was using you, life hasn't been easy. We have made the worst decisions ever. The life I have back in my time is better than ever. I have everything I have always wanted but its also what I had had before. I wanted people to followed me, listen to me, followed my orders, truth to be told I wanted my old life back. I'm been selfish and stupid. But I have too many beautiful things to look forward to with Darien."

Could it be true? Could I really be happy with him? I wanted it so bad, a family to look forward, a happy ending. I started to cry again. What to do? Endymion is the one I want but would I be choosing right. Would it be the right thing? I let myself drop to the ground my knees up to my chest… I held on tight to them.

"you know we have a daughter… a beautiful daughter… she is the reason we are here. Pluto decided to send us to the past to showed us how much we still care and love each other. I just found out she is in danger, that made me realize how much I still want my happy ending and how much I still love him. I'm really sorry I put you in the middle of all this. Please follow your heart."

I tried to listen but my own worries and fears have me now. After a while I snap at what she said.

"A daughter…" she nodded. "So you are giving up because your daughter is in danger. You are going back with him so you can have your daughter back…. Giving her a family that might not be happy, just because you want your happy family."

She slap me, I look up to her and her eyes showed more determination, anger and fear.

"Don't you ever say that … Serenity I understand what you are going through and believe me when I say we are happy not pretend happy. We made mistakes and will make more, after all we are human beings. But our love isn't artificial, I can' t tell you to much about our future cause well it isn't set in stone and decision we made now or later can affect everything I might tell you. Believe when I say our future and love is much more and more real than what you give us credit for."

Serena hugged me and promise to came back later.

* * *

Serena made her way up to the tallest tower and sat down to analyzed everything. She gave up on changing her life. There was no point in denying it anymore. She loves Darien, his sister would be delighted to know they were back again.

"Would it all be worth it? I'm sorry Rini, your father and I were acting to childish and were afraid of seeing what we thought it wasn't there anymore."

She felt arms around her and a kiss in her cheek, she turned around and found two beautiful pink eyes. "MOMMY I understand."

Her own eyes sparkle at having her daughter right if front of her. "Small Lady why are you here?"

As she was about to answer another voice came from behind Rini "She has something to tell you?"

Serena recognize that voice, Pluto. Her gaze went from Pluto to Rini. At this Rini took a deep breath, close her eyes and began her tale.


	22. Rini's tale

I know guys i'm sorry .. i been to busy getting a first year party for my niece and a baby blessing too.. making decoration, making calls, sending invites...,,, well it isn't easy.. but i have news... the bad, lets just say i don't have a job no more... the good, that means i will finish this story faster (i hope) without any more ado ... onto the story

* * *

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters of the best Manga/ anime .. Sailor moon ... I do however own Marie... **

* * *

**Tile: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: Rini's Tale.  
Date: June 15, 2011  
Post: August 31, 2011  
Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?

* * *

_As she was about to answer another voice came from behind Rini "She has something to tell you?"_

_Serena recognize that voice, Pluto. Her gaze went from Pluto to Rini. At this Rini took a deep breath, close her eyes and began her tale._

* * *

_Rini's future . _

"Mommy please let me go, I think I have proven my self not to do anything harsh." The little girl opened her eyes to show two beautiful pink eyes as she was aiming for a puppy look that got her almost everything but rarely worked on her mom.

This little girl's mom was tall and beautiful, long hair that reach almost the floor, amazing blue eyes and the perfect smile. She looked down to her daughter and smiled.

"Rini, my baby, I know that but it just too dangerous for you. As a princess I can't allow you but as a scout maybe….!" Rini looked down, she kind of figure that her mom wouldn't let her go but as she replay the sentence in her head her head shot back up, a big smile in her face.

"Thanks mom, I'll get ready. I promise I won't let you down."

Rini made her way to her room located in the west tower of the palace that resembled the silver millennium castle. Excitement running through her body, her fist assignment as a scout.

IT took her about ten minutes to get everything settle then she ran back down to the her mom's study. Once there she notice her dad was also there. They both smile upon her arrival.

"Small lady you will be leaving in a few with a couple of people that would be able to help you out.. But first hear me out… Once you arrive at the dark side of the moon, there's not much to do, just check all the exits, you will encounter trouble most of them would just back out if you look them in the eye. Be careful" Queen Serenity finished with a smile.

As rini was about to walk out her father stopped her. "Small Lady… Keep in mind there's a lot of people that don't like the moon people let alone the royal family, they're prisoners and would do anything to play with your mind, don't talk to ANYONE."

At the seriousness of her dad's voice she nodded.

Her journey wasn't too far or to difficult… But everything had to be perfect.

She did as she was told… when people would come close to her she looked at them, there was no trouble until she was almost out of the place.

"Who are you?" for a moment it looked like the voice didn't came from anywhere

But as she was about to walk away the same voice said. "I see the royal family resemblance… you must be family then but how can a little girl be here by herself ….. No there's no way you related to me… go be gone" this voice came from a dark cave with really strong magic attach to it.

She stopped and tried to look inside the cave but nothing "I'm from the royal family, I'm here on a mission, anyway I really have to go so bye." she said it out loud cause she couldn't see where that person was.

The voice laugh "You're dresses as a scout, but somehow you have a half-moon on your forehead… better check with the queen I know for a fact that the royal family won't be happy… run a long little girl" She could hear the mock in her voice and was burning inside her head.

"If you must know I'm a from the royal family, my mother was and still is one of the best scouts ever. … wait how do you know about the royal family, who are you?" Rini wanted to walk closer even though she knew it was a bad a idea.

"My.. My… and who might be your mother? I didn't know Queen Selene had another." Selene, her grandma, how … how does she know that? Rini wondered

She shook her head "No my mother is Queen Serenity"

"How dare you… Serenity as Serena, your mother.. Ha now I know your joking, there is no way my little sister is your mother. I sense no power from you… please just go away"

"WHAT? Excuse me… but your sister… mom never mention a sister; also I'm from the royal family and if you are family what are you doing here in this cave?" as Rini finish that sentence the person just step forward and she was able to see the royal birthmark. Half crescent moon.

"Forgive me little one but its hard to believe that we're related, you see I asked my mother long time ago to give me a chance to visit the other side of the moon and so she send me to the same mission that I guess you are but mine didn't turn up to be good; people here are bad and as I tried my best to walk away I got push into this cave where my powers and my title don't work… I been stuck since then"

It was completely unbelievable yet it could see it happen.

"Can I help you? I'm sure mother would like to meet you again" as Rini ask that she notice the change on everything, the woman asked Rini to walk towards her and repeat some words, soon after that she was free.

Somehow that cave took some energy out of her and as she look up to see the lady she notice how her vision was becoming kind of blurry "You never said your name?"

She looked down to Rini and smile "My name … Princess Deborah

Deborah smiled her resemblance quite the same as her mother, except her eyes, they were brown; her hair was pitch black, wavy and just up to the shoulders.

::::::PRESENT::::::

I heard the door open and after a few steps I notice Darien next to me. I turn around to see his face. He notice Rini and picked her up, rocking her like a little baby girl, I'm pretty sure she needed that. I could also hear her sobbing. I didn't know what to do, cry, scream, run… I close my eyes. A few minutes later Darien knelt down and handed me Rini.

She cuddle next to me and buried her head in my shoulder.

Deborah … why does that name sound a bell. In between sobs she tried to talk.

" it never crossed my mind that when father told me to be careful around the people on the other side of the moon, he meant FAMILY. After I woke up, I remember something you told me once a long time ago. You said you had a sister and rarely spoke of her cause she was bad and that grandma decided to send her away, though you never knew where. Little by little I remembered and I came to a conclusion that I just made the worst mistake ever and I was so scared; part of me knew that I should tell you but I didn't ….. days went by and nothing happen until I notice that my powers weren't working anymore. I close my eyes for a minute and everything went dark." Rini started sobbing and I held her closer to her. At this point Pluto decided to take over.

"The moment Queen Serenity learnt what happen, she called a meeting, Deborah had been sighted in the forest just walking. Nothing happen for months until King Endymion went missing…Then the queen went into a deep coma and Rini started to disappear one day she would be in the castle and the next we wouldn't be able to located, it was until Ami notice Rini was talking to her and then she was transparent for a few minutes. With no Endymion or Queen Serenity, it was up to me to figure it out. Of course my mistake was no keeping an eye on the past, I was so busy taking care of the future I never once notice one of my keys missing and Deborah in the past."

"WHAT?" I snapped. Flashes of my old life started to come but I still wasn't so sure what was going on. What was she up to?

"Pluto what is she doing?" asked Darien. He ask the question I couldn't.

Pluto started to shake and cry. "I don't know… she has royal blood and powers just like Serena, once she was out of the prison all her powers went back and I can't track her down… I can only see snaps of her, but just for a few seconds. But I think I have a pretty good idea."

I nodded for her to continue. "She wants what was meant for her…. She wants your position, power and …. Endymion."

"Why?…. Position, power… and Darien. Why?"

I really was going crazy. I just got him back and I am not gonna back down without a fight.

"This is where everything goes kind of missing… I don't know. Only you or your mom."

I really did tried to remember all the details that's when I remembered that Serenity was still in her room, who better to ask something I can remember to someone that might.


	23. Future?

**Tile: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: The Future?  
Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?

* * *

_I really did tried to remember all the details that's when I remembered that Serenity was still in her room, who better to ask something I can remember to someone that might._

* * *

My eyes follow as Serena ran after Serenity, there was nothing else I could do.

It took me a while to come to my senses and see that Serenity was right.

She was right about …. Everything…. I gave up on Serena. I had forgotten about the promises I had made to her. His Princess. How did it actually happen? When did I stop loving her?

"You don't love her anymore?" I had completely forgotten about him, Endymion. But the question caught me by surprise.

"Before you answer me, hear me out. My Serenity holds my heart, when she told me she couldn't marry me, I understood. She had to think and put her kingdom first, I never doubted her. At this point I still don't understand everything that just happened here. The main reason, I guess, is I just don't know who you really are and what you guys are doing here. All I know is that you are the reason she cried and ran. I could see Serena, your Serena wonder the same thing that Serenity mention. So Please tell me why shouldn't I run my sword through your throat.?" Endymion stood up with his sword at hand.

I turned to see him and couldn't help but smiled.

"Well first you wouldn't be able to even draw your sword, I know all your weaknesses, fighting styles, and even though it sounds scary I know all of your thoughts. Second … I don't even know all the details… someone send me here to talk to you and Serenity, fix something that happen here in the past, but we just don't know what needs to be fix. Now, your first question….. I DO. But I just realize that by watching you and Serenity. We are from a different time, where I'm a lawyer, I'm not a prince I don't have servants, I had to make myself known. Serena and I, well we hated each other when we first met. I made her life very difficult, of course I didn't know she was my soul mate; I loved her but she was younger than me, nothing could happen between us or so I kept telling myself. Where we are from all those small details could be seeing the wrong way. Age difference, color, the way someone talks; name it and somehow it would be seen as bad by someone else. The age difference is what stop me from ever kissing her. Trust me, having to see her every day and knowing you can't do anything or even touch her. But we over came all that, we started to remember our past and months later we got together. I could care less that people looked at me weird. Days turn into months and then years and somehow we became distant. Coming here I was able to see what really made Serena well,… HER. And also made me realize that I never actually stopped loving her. We had our moments and I'm pretty sure we will have them again." I turned to see Endymion, his expression showing mixed emotions.

I notice that minutes had gone by and Serena still hadn't come back. "I think I'm going to go and look for them" I said and opened the door and exit.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Serena got up as quickly and careful as she was able to, after all she was still holding Rini. She opened the door, headed outside and the rest followed her. As she ran to Serenity's room, she tried to recall everything; a sister, not only that but older than her. But If she had a sister, an oldest one at that, shouldn't she had been the chosen one, been the first-born meant been the heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom. But why was her sister after her title and Darien?

Nothing was adding up, what happened in the future? …Past? ….. Was Deborah the reason why her Present was the way it was… No impossible! All those mistakes and faults belong to her and Darien.

One question popped in her mind…. What had her sister done that cause her to lose the right as heir of the moon in the first place. Serena's memories were really confusing as she tried to remember all the details of her childhood.

She took some turns and finally arrived at Serenity's room. She knocked until a very confuse Serenity open the door.

"Serena?"

Serenity look down and notice the little girl in her hands. Few seconds later the rest arrived.

"What going on?" She asked, looking at the people who were behind Serena.

"Can we come in? I have some questions and I hope you can help me" At this Serenity moved aside and the group walk inside.

Serena made her way to an empty chair and sat down. Darien followed her and decided to stand next to her, putting a hand in top of the pink-hair girl.

Didn't went unnoticed by Serenity the way the little girl wouldn't let go of Serena, she also notice how much that little girl looked like her.

But decided to wait and see what brought them to her room.

After a few seconds, Serena looked up focusing her eyes on her. "Serenity tell me do you by any chance remember Deborah?"

The question got her totally by surprise. She was about to sit down but stopped.

"Deborah?! You mean my sister?"

Serena nodded "Is she okay? Why are you mentioning her?"

But not one expected the outburst that follow after that.

"Okay…. I hope not. Because ….. Because she is the reason my parents are missing. As to why I can't remember most of childhood, but most of all …. The reason why I'm disappearing." Rini said as she spoke for the first time since she talked to Serena. Her eyes full of terror and sadness. Serenity was taken back by her reaction.

"Who do you think you are answering me like that little girl? And what do you mean your parents?" At this point Serenity noticed the little girl eyes. Big pink eyes. All her features, the way Darien and Serena looked at the girl.

As she was reaching to a conclusion, the girl got up, wiped out her eyes and bowed down. "I am Princess Serenity, Heir to the Moon, Earth, Sun Kingdom and Crystal Tokyo. Daughter of Serena and Darien Shields".

She turned to look at Serena. "Your daughter?" Serena just nodded. Which also meant it was her daughter. That left her speechless.

Rini took a deep breath "I'm also know as Small Lady. Deborah lied to me and trick me into setting her free."

Darien made her way up to Rini and picked her up.

"Can anyone please explain…. What does she mean by setting her free? Deborah traveled for a long time, last time I heard of her was that she had settle somewhere outside in one of the outer planets"

Serena tried her best to recall that information as well but it was still a little vague.

But then it hit her… Her mother told her..

* * *

_Flashback…._

_Serenity ran all throughout the palace. Her twin brother had left a few weeks ago, Prince Tranquility. On their fifth birthday it was announce that he needed to start his training to take over the Sun Kingdom. So now her big sister was the only one left._

_She started of course with her sister's room. But when she got there she notice the empty room. At that point she made her way to the library, then the kitchen. She was getting anxious, tears forming in her eyes. Didn't want to think the worst but she couldn't stop her mind from heading that direction. _

_It was then that she decided to go to her mother. It had been more than a few hours. She stopped when she reached the double doors that led to her mother's room. _

"_MOTHER! Mother" _

_Queen Serenity walked out of her closet on the left side of the room, wondering what had made her daughter scream like that. _

"_Serenity what's wrong?" she asked as she notice the tears._

_Serenity ran up to her mother, sobbing. "Mother,…Deborah, I can't find her anywhere? I looked every where and it's been hours. What if something happen to her?"_

_Shock could be the right word for what the Queen was going through. How could she say where her oldest daughter was. It would break her. _

"_Serenity, darling she decided to go traveling and left last nigh. Don't worry when I see her I'll let her know that you miss her." that was the best she was able to came up with in such a short time. _

"_Really? But why she didn't say anything? How could she leave just like that?"_

"_Please Serenity. She was really excited to go that she probably forgot.?"_

_The Queen assumed her daughter was okay with her answer when she didn't question her anymore. But she knew that soon or later she had to tell her and that would be heartbreaking. _

_Years passed and when Serenity turn fourteen, her mother knew it was time to tell her everything._

"_Please listen careful and do not interrupt until I'm done" Serenity just nodded and wonder what was making her mother so uncomfortable._

"_remember when you asked me about Deborah?… Well I wasn't really telling you the truth, you see when she was born I knew that there was something wrong. My pregnancy it self was weird and I had to be put into a deep sleep until she was born. Your father notice it as well; after I gave birth your father came to me, saying that she would not allow her to rule the sun. Of course I couldn't push him into letting her rule. She was, after all, still a Lunarian; so I decided that she would take my place. But things got out of control bad and fast. Deborah would run, kick, hit and spit at all the servants. I really though it was a phase but it didn't went away. When she turn two, she got worse. We couldn't tell what she was doing or what she was planning. I knew I could not longer have her as a princess of the moon. Then a few years later I got pregnant. I didn't know what she would do to you and your brother but she turned out to be different. When you and your brother were born, she would be there to help, she would feed you and played with you. Four years pass and she became distant. Months later I learned why…. She was planning to kill you and Tranquility. I guess she overheard someone talk about you taking my place, as the future ruler of the Moon Kingdom. I had to act quickly. A few days before your fifth birthday I took a walk with her and put a spell, a sleeping spell on her and took her to the other side of the moon. She's been there since."_

* * *

_A/N: It been so long. And I apologize for it. I ended up taking care of my niece and getting custody of her. Been working like crazy and just a few weeks ago I accidentally crush my finger while working. So now I'm off work till then… I hope to have the next chapter before the end of the month. _


	24. Tranquility

**Tile: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: **Tranquility  
**Post**: December 23, 2012  
**Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?

* * *

_She was planning to kill you and Tranquility. I guess she overheard someone talk about you taking my place, as the future ruler of the Moon Kingdom. I had to act quickly. A few days before your fifth birthday I took a walk with her and put a spell, a sleeping spell on her and took her to the other side of the moon. She's been there since."_

* * *

Serena's POV

Deborah wanted to kill Tranquility and me. There was a no denying, I was furious. And I still couldn't believe it. Having those memories flowing through my mind were painful.

My mind was spinning, was it just me or was the room getting darker. I blinked twice but my eyes lids got heavier and impossible to keep them open. I felt arms around me as I gained conscious. I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes, my prince's eyes. He was worried so I gave him a small smile. Tried my best to get up by myself and I notice everybody looking at me. I just brushed it off.

It took me a while but I was able to remember the conversation that the queen hadn't had with Serenity yet. So she was more than likely clueless.

"I remember!" I said and I turn to see Darien once again.

"She …. She was planning something. When she learned that she was not longer first in line to take over the Moon. It drove her insane."

*nock*

I turned to face the door. I felt a pull towards it. A small but familiar pull.

After a few seconds Serenity walked up to the door and open it.

There standing with a gold armor, black cape and a sword by his side was my brother. Tranquility.

* * *

Travis Wright was one of the few people left of the Wright Family. Taking over the finances and business was a lot of work. And he was really excited to take a break from all that.

As he got out of the bathroom, right after brushing his teeth, he heard a noise.

He didn't have the time to be fooling around and he knew that whoever was out there …. Was in big trouble.

After a really long day, all he wanted to do was rest. His flight was leaving early in the morning the next day, and couldn't wait to help his friends.

So Travis made his way out of the room, seconds later he heard someone curse, just as he heard something shattered. Right when he arrived to his living room, he stopped.

There was something familiar about the person in front of him.

"Prince" said a female voice.

"God…. Pluto, what the heck are you doing in my apartment? Can you even tell time? it's one in the morning?" he said half-joking, half serious as he look at his watch.

She laughed. "My apologies Prince Tranquility but I need your help?"

The smirk in his face made her wonder what he was thinking but her question got answer as she was about to ask. "So not throwing me into a black hole without telling me a single reason, like you did with Darien and Serena.? And you know not to call me that, I really hate that name."

"What?, How do you know?"

He motion for her to sit down, while he took a place on the couch.

He sighed "Don't you remember I can sense when Serena is in trouble just like Darien can. And I just learned that if I really focus I can tell what she thinks. With Darien, well I can only sense his power. Though I'm curious, why do you need my help? As far as I know they're in the past. And may I mention they hate each other."

Pluto looked at him, surprised at how much he knew. "I…I think that was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that. Serena is making it really hard to keep tabs on the future. Everything changes every hour and I really don't know what else to do"

Travis nodded; he had heard so many stories of her sister; the famous designer. He couldn't believe it at first, it was impossible for someone as lovable and sweet as his sister was to just turn cold and mean. He tried his best to keep away from Serena and Darien hoping they would be able to fix their relationship.

He stood up and walked to his kitchen, he grab two cups of water, walked back to the living room and offered one cup to Pluto. "We all know she can be really stubborn, specially now that she only cares about her career and what's right for HER"

He went back to the couch and looked at her.

"But I still don't know what is that you need or want from me. My memories might be better than Serena's and Darien's but there's really not that much difference. I know about Deborah, I know she's here. In fact I know she is in Tokyo."

She was in shock. How was it possible for Travis to know where exactly Deborah was at the moment. "How?! I can't even sense her, let alone see her"

"She's still my sister, our blood is stronger. She's the reason for the trip that I'm making tomorrow, actually in a few hours. I also know what she's planning."

Pluto got up, closed her eyes and nodded. Travis notice that and knew where this was going. "Pluto don't you dare. I'm warning you."

She just smiled "You see Prince I can now see perfectly, so it needs to be done" with that said she grab her staff and focus her powers in it.

Travis disappeared within seconds.

Minutes later Travis opened his eyes and looked around. "Dammit… Damn you Pluto"

He knew he was in the past just like Darien and Serena, so he closed his eyes and tried to search for Serena's power. A few seconds later he opened his eyes.

*Since I'm here might as well head up to the castle*

Right before he arrived to the palace he took his gem and transform. Been Prince Tranquility would help him get inside without any questions. Plus he didn't want to meet his mother, father and sister wearing his pajamas.

He was able to see the beautiful garden, the amazing marble fountain. The path leading up to the main entrance.

He stopped as he noticed the guards by the gate. It was showtime. More confident than ever he walked up to them, to his surprise they bowed.

"Prince Tranquility, We were not expecting you. Your father got here a few days ago."

"Thank you, you may rise. Do you happen to know where I might find Serenity?" he thought about asking for Serena but didn't actually had a clue about what her name would be at the moment.

"She's been hanging with Princess Serena, they're probably in her room."

*oh I see, she kept her name*

"Thank you"

* * *

Travis POV

I looked around as I made my way up to the palace. I sense something that I wasn't familiar with….. Like something was breaking. A dark feeling.

Was I too late? No. deep down I just knew that I could still help Serena and Darien.

It was hard to remember where my sister's old room was located. I tried my best to move around the palace without bumping into anyone.

After, what it felt like hours, I arrived at Serenity's room. Just as I was about to knock I hear Serena's voice.

"She …. She was planning something. When she learned that she was not longer first in line to take over the Moon. It drove her insane." it was then that I remember something similar that my father told me once right after I turned five.

_Flashback_

"_I want to stay with my sister. Please take me home" a little boy begged. He was wearing a white shirt and white shorts._

"_Take this and change" that voice belonged to his father King Stephen. Ruler of the Sun. He handed him a set of black pants, black shoes and a small golden armor; in top of all that was a small-sword. _

_A few minutes passed and the little boy walked back into the room all dressed. "Now Tranquility, what I'm about to tell you must never get out of this place, you may never tell your sister. Do I make my self clear?" The small prince nodded._

"_Your oldest sister, Deborah, was planning to kill you and Serenity. So your mother and I decided to act fast, we couldn't let her take control over any kingdom…." _

_Tranquility looked up to his father wondering how was possible for his oldest sister to even think that. "Why?"_

"_Deborah was next in line to take over both kingdoms, the Moon and Sun, but her soul and heart aren't clear, they have been tainted for a while . And they have been like that since before she was born."_

* * *

*Normal POV

As Serenity opened the door, her eyes watered. But she knew it wasn't her brother, the person standing in front of her was older.

"You are not my brother are you?"

Tranquility gave her a small smile. "Technically I am but I'm not the one from your time."

He scanned the room until he found them.

"You know Darien I should kill you right now for what you made my sister go through"

"Travis, you can try but I doubt you can even do that in front of Serena." Darien just smiled and offer his hand to him.

Travis did as well. It wasn't long for him to notice the little girl behind Darien.

"Rini, what on earth are you doing here?" as he said that the little girl ran up to him

"Oh uncle Travis, my mom, my dad. Everything is gone." he looked at them for answers. Minutes later he was up to date on all the event that had happened.

"You know she's in our time. And I know where" Four sets of eyes focus on him. While someone else just looked away.

"What?! Where is she at?" Serena asked as she got up and walk up to him.

"Sis before I continue let me get something of my chest…. " he turned to face Pluto, and she knew it had to do with her.

"I told you not to do it. I even warned you. I been walking for hours , you could've at least teleport me a little bit closer to the palace." Pluto just walked backwards as he walked towards her.

"I was about to go and face her, fight her, why would you bring me to the past?" his eyes turning a bright gold.

"Prince… you're needed here. The scouts and general can handle their own time"

"Sometimes I wonder if you can still see the future. Deborah has powers that are way stronger than the scout and generals." he tried to yell but didn't want to scare Rini.

"But prince you are forgetting who's with them." the smile in her face was what stop him from taking another step closer to her.

"Who?! And you better tell me?"

"Princess Sophia"

* * *

A/N::: i tried my best to write this chapter the best to my abilities and time. I sure there's a few mistakes, but I'll get to them later.

I didn't think i was going to be able to post a chapter so soon or even before xmass but i did ... yay. hopefully the next one would be up before new years, but i really doubt it.

Please let me know what you guys think. And thx for reading. :D


	25. Decisions

**Tile: **Times to Remember  
**Chp: **Decisions  
**Post**: December 28, 2012  
**Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?

* * *

Hi guys... hope your xmass was amazing. i know mine was wonderful. I can't believe 2013 is just a few days away. I really hope to finish this story by April, better yet let's make that before 2014. :D in two weeks I'll be going back to work so this might be the last chapter until i get a chance to write again. Remember guys i don't have a BETA. Maybe later on I'll re-write from the beggining. I know i made a lot of mistakes in the first chapters, but I'm trying my best. :D

* * *

"_Prince… you're needed here. The scouts and general can handle their own time" _

"_Sometimes I wonder if you can still see the future. Deborah has powers that are way stronger than the scout and generals." he tried to yell but didn't want to scare Rini._

"_But prince you are forgetting who's with them." the smile in her face was what stop him from taking another step closer to her._

"_Who?! And you better tell me?" _

"_Princess Sophia"_

* * *

Normal POV

At the sound of that name Serena turned to face Pluto and her brother. "Pluto you need to stop meddling with time" it wasn't a suggestion.

"You are making this bigger by bringing more people into all of this.,…. Ugh God Pluto, what does she even has to do with any of this?" Darien wondered why Serena had reacted that way. By the looked on her face, she was pissed.

She was ready to kill someone, and Darien guessed that she wouldn't mind that someone be Pluto.

Darien turned to face Serenity, all it took was a look at her face. "Serena I think it would be best if we let Serenity and Rini rest, why don't we go to my room?" Serena also turned to look at her and nodded.

She knelt to level with Rini "why don't' you stay with Serenity, keep her company and I'll come back later to look for you" she then turn to face Serenity "you don't mind keeping an eye on her, do you?"

"of course not" with that said, Tranquility, Pluto, Darien and Serena left Serenity's room.

They made their way up to Darien's room in silence. Once inside war broke loose.

"Answer me Pluto or so help me I'll…." Serena didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when Darien spoke.

"Enough, I'm tired of listening without getting anywhere. Who the heck is Sophia? What is Travis doing here? And where are the scout and my generals?"

Serena had never seen him raised his voice at anyone. He looked tired and frustrated. "Trust me I don't mind that you made me realized how miserable I was without Serena. How much I missed her but I'm sure that wasn't the reason as to why you brought us to the past in the first place. So again I'll ask … WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? … and Pluto that's an order" Darien was no longer wearing his normal clothes, in his place was Prince Endymion wearing his armor and cape, sword by his side.

Pluto's powers responded faster than she could answer. She bowed.

"Prince Endymion"

"Pluto rise. Now Explain." She couldn't lie anymore.

Serena decided to take action before anything else could happen, she walked up to him and stood on his right side, touching his shoulder and trying her best to calm him down. She had never seen him so mad, never even imagine that he was able to get so mad at anyone.

"Darien, It's not all her fault. Please my prince calm down." she finished looking at him. Serena's touch got him out of his anger. IT was times like this when he understood what she really meant to him. He didn't like to see his princess sad, with that in mind he ended his transformation.

"You're right, Sorry Pluto." Serena smiled happily.

Pluto stood up and turn to face them. "I really don't know everything. It all started about three years ago. I noticed when you guys started to drift apart but I didn't really thought it would last more than a few months. So I went back to the time realm. It was then that I noticed small changes, but then again I didn't' do anything. Few months later I went back to your time, I was in shock when I didn't see you together; but the more interesting part was seeing Princess Sophia with Serena. At this point I was about to interfere but it was then that Small Lady decided to come clean about what she had done. Your future self ordered me to keep an eye for Deborah but I wasn't able to find her. Her powers are just like Serena's. Everything was getting out of my hands. And as months went by we couldn't find King Endymion, it was later on that I learned he had died. The Queen was the worst, she couldn't remember Small Lady and Endymion, few months later she was gone; and I still can't find her body. I decided to take action, it was then that I traveled to your time. I thought that maybe by re-starting your memories and by making you see what your heart really wanted then maybe the future would be back to normal, but I was wrong. Without knowing Deborah's location I couldn't tell what she was planning or doing. I have never been so blind in my life. Serena's plans were making even harder to look into the future. I just couldn't take it anymore, there was one option left and that was Tranquility. When I got there he mention knowing everything, and as we talked I started to see better. I can actually see the future. But for that to work I need you guys to figure what to do."

Darien's arms were around Serena's waist, holding her protectively; and well Serena, she was speechless. Travis on the other hand was fuming.

"You explained why we're here, and because of that, Serenity and Endymion almost ended their own relationship. God Pluto. What on Earth can we do? Not to mention who is Sophia?" Travis wanted to just strangled the woman in front of him but he had never been violent, so why start now.

"I can explain about Sophia" The voiced belonged to Serena, who at this points was facing towards him with her face down and trying her best not to look up. Darien look down to find her playing with his shirt.

"Serena?!" Darien asked.

"Remember how I told you that my best friend knows about me, everything... Well I happen to know everything about her too. She goes by the name of Marie Monter. But she's also known as Princess Sophia, Princess of Earth."

Serena waited for Darien's and Travis reaction. For a moment Serena wonder if Darien was still breathing. She looked up to see him, nothing. So she did what anyone would've done. Kiss him, and that did the trick, he responded back.

Few seconds later Darien stopped the kiss. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and focus on his past. His sister. He had a sister. He, of course, couldn't recall ever having one.

But Travis was a different matter, that name did rang a bell; Princess Sophia?!

"A sister? I have a sister?" Darien finally asked.

Serena looked up to him again and nodded. "Yeah" she said smiling. "Sorry Darien I just couldn't tell you. I promised not to say anything. I know you're mad at me but it's her secret not mine and I…." He placed a finger on her lips.

"I'm not mad, surprise… Yeah!, But how come I can't really remember her, how…. Oh no, I can't believe I haven't notice it, You been blocking me, She's been blocking me…. That explains so much…That's why your transformations haven't last more than a few minutes. God Serena, you could've killed your self" He pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let go of her.

Her mind was spinning as she came to the same conclusion. Blocking her mind took a lot out of her, and to think she's been doing that for over three years. That also explain as to why she never felt her sister. She just held on tighter to Darien.

"Is anyone going to explain?… My head is killing, I'm hungry and I just want to sleep. And just in case anyone cares, I haven't slept in the past twenty-four hours. So please tell me why does that name sound so familiar?" The question was directed to Serena but Darien answered it for her.

"To tell you the truth I can only remember some things. Such as, her been your girlfriend." Serena turned her face to see her brother's reaction. She laughed.

"Princess Sophia is his twin sister. She was blocking me as well, up until two years ago. I was quite surprise when she told me. Believe me I was shock to say the least. You can say she's my partner in crime."

Travis sighed in frustration, sat down in the bed and rubbed his hands in his face. "I guess that explains a little bit. So let me get this straight. We're stuck in the past. She's with the scouts and generals. Serenity might or might not go back with Endymion…. Oh and let's not forget Rini. Actually, with Serena and Darien back together, Rini's life is kind of stable. But if we don't do something to fix the relationship between Serenity and Endymion, we might as well get ready for a big change in the future."

* * *

Just as he locked the door behind him, realization hit him. Everything was out of control, deep down he knew that his Princess had every right to choose someone else; marry someone who would make her happy. With that in mind he made his way to the gardens.

Prince Endymion just stood there admiring the beautiful flowers. Each and every single one of them reminded him of Serenity.

When Darien asked of his help, he never imagined things were bad. Of course he also never mention anything about the future only small things. At this points he was clueless. His future didn't looked like the one he had always pictured.

* * *

Serenity's POV

As they close the door, I turned to look at the small pink-haired girl. My future daughter.

*I guess Serena was right, She's cute.*

"Rini?!" my voice was so uncertain as I said her name. She had been looking at the door without reacting or saying anything. As she heard me said her name she turn to face me.

"Why don't you sleep? Come over here… " I motion, patting over the side of my bed. "I'm pretty sure the bed is big enough for both of us." I finished with a smile.

She nodded.

She made her way towards my bed and sat still. I wonder what was going through her mind. Such a small child and already facing problems. I guess you can say my mother instincts were kicking in. I scooted over, closer to her. As I did that, she rested her head on my shoulder, not to long after that she started to sob, trying her best not to cry; I could tell she was really trying but I guess it was too much for her to hold in.

"Please don't cry…" I pleaded and finally I understood why it was so hard for my mother to see me cry. "… You'll see everything will be okay" We both needed to hear that. Even if it was me the one who saying it.

"Thank you… My mommy always said not matter what, the love between her and daddy, would over come anything. I really hope you guys fix your problems, which I know were my fault to beginning with." I was about to ask what she meant by that but I guess she wasn't done talking. " I really don't know how much Serena has told you about me… The future change because of the mistake I made, Your sister, my aunt, is in the future. She messed up everybody lives. I guess it didn't took a lot of effort since there was already doubt in their lives."

I was speechless. It took me a while to think straight "I know you're my future daughter, Edmymion's and mines. I really don't know everything cause well Serena is really careful not to mention anything about the future. But what did you mean by your fault?"

I guess she was thinking about her answer. "I… I … I let Deborah escape. She traveled to the past. Once there she set her plan in motion. It took her a couple of years but she did it. I… Please don't tell Serena I know all that. I really can't say that much about the future. … and yeah I'm your daughter."

I was too happy. Yet I wonder, what went so wrong to make Serena and Darien split up. Nothing was adding up. Their stories had only one person in common. Deborah.

Yeah, they surely made their own mistakes, but they were human. I sighed

"Sleep Rini, close your eyes" she lay back down and as soon as her head touch the pillow she close her eyes.

I sat still for a few minutes. Then I noticed her breathing going back to normal, it was then that I decided to turned off one of the lamps on the side tables. I got up and walked out of my room.

There was so much to think. As I stayed outside my room, I took a deep breath then made my way to the gardens. I walked in silence, making my way to my favorite place. I sat down. Regretting not grabbing something to cover myself. It was cold, probably one of the coldest days ever.

It wasn't long after I got there that I felt someone walk behind me. Endymion.

He un-clipped his cape, took it over his shoulders and he placed it on my back.

I look up to him. I smiled.

"You'll catch a cold…. May I?" he said pointing towards the empty space next to me. I nodded.

He sat down. Seconds went by and neither one of us said a word.

"I been thinking about everything. I'll be okay with any decision you make .. To tell you the truth I am mad at myself, it might not have been me directly, but I hurt you. Actually at this point I would probably encourage you to think about you choice. I love you with all my heart but I don't want you to suffer. I seen you cry more than twice since I got here and I don't think I could bear seeing you cry again. Your happiness means everything to me."

His words finally made me realize that no matter what, I would never be happy if I wasn't next to him. It took me a while to also grasp the fact that my own mother had set all this up. Maybe my future wasn't as bad as everybody made it sound.

"So you care so much about my happiness that it wouldn't matter if I was happy with someone else? If I kiss another man? If I were to touch another man? If someone else touch ME? Even if that meant me having a family with another guy?" I couldn't look at him. It hurt me to even think about it. Endymion just stiffed next to me as the words reached him.

I held his cape tighter. Wishing he was the one holding me.

"Endymion, I love YOU. I only want YOU. Yeah I know everything we have heard about our future doesn't sound like a happily ever after, but you been with me every step of the way. Your future self wanted to make sure we were happy, that I was happy. But the way I see it, both of you are the same. My happiness has always been your priority. That's why my prince.. I choose you."

I felt relieved as I said that. I never expected an answer from him. Yeah, it hurt not having a response from him, but I had made my decision. Slowly, and trying my best to keep calm, I got up.

But I was pulled back down, falling on his lap, his arm holding my back. The look in his eyes was what stopped me from getting up. He was crying. I tried to wipe out the tears but his lips touched mine, so tenderly.

* * *

Hi guys sorry i had to rush this chapter, but i wanted you guys to read it before the end of 2012. It's just a little bit longer than usual. i really hope you like it. Thanks. Don't forget to review, it really does help me and motives me.


	26. Coming together

**Tile: **Times to Remember**Chp: **Coming together

**Post**: May 12, 2013**Summary:** Something is going on in Serena life, she has everything... except love. Going back to Tokyo would make her remember all or would she decide to stay the same? But where is Serena and Where is Darien...?

"_Endymion, I love YOU. I only want YOU. Yeah I know everything we have heard about our future doesn't sound like a happily ever after, but you been with me every step of the way. Your future self wanted to make sure we were happy, that I was happy. But the way I see it, both of you are the same. My happiness has always been your priority. That's why my prince.. I choose you."_

_I felt relieved as I said that. I never expected an answer from him. Yeah, it hurt not having a response from him, but I had made my decision. Slowly, and trying my best to keep calm, I got up. _

_But I was pulled back down, falling down on his lap and his arm holding my back. The look in his eyes was what stopped me from getting up. He was crying. I tried to wipe out the tears but his lips touched mine, so tenderly. _

NORMAL POV

Darkness surrounded the whole place but the moment the gate opened, she was free. The wind stopped, her white face gaining color, as her powers got reinstated. The smile in her face never left as she made her way out of the cave.

She looked down to the small person that now lay on the floor.

"You never said your name?" The little pink-haired girl asked while trying her best not to close her eyes.

"My name is Princess Deborah." she said as she smiled down at her.

*Foolish girl*

She knelt, focusing her eyes on her "I guess Serenity did something good, but now it's time for me to take what rightfully belongs to me" Laughing, she got up and close her eyes. Letting her power take over her body. She finally felt complete.

Not too soon after that she disappeared.

Minutes later she arrived at the only place that could offer what she needed. Opening the double doors she stepped inside. Looking around she was able to spot what she was looking. There on the left corner was a small table, a glass box covering what she came for and intended to take. Walking towards it, she lifted the box.

Now if front of her was a set of keys. Grabbing one, she placed the glass box back.

Knowing that she had the last piece she needed, she chuckled to her self. Raising the key towards the sky she spoke.

"Time Key I request of you to open a door, as the Heir of the Moon and future Queen." The sky turned gray, letting a white opening just above her, seconds later a light filled that opening shooting towards her. As the light faded so did she.

1994

She had never visited any other planets before, but Serenity's power had led her towards the blue Planet that lunarian referred as …. Earth. It took her a few minutes to focus once again, sensing Serenity's energy, she made her way towards what looked like a forest, green everywhere; in the middle of it was a lake and later she learned that it was a park.

Few minutes later she stopped looking around as she spotted her. That blond hair was so familiar, but it couldn't be. She was wearing a weird outfit… something a maid or peasant would wear.

*What the hell is going on?*

But what really surprised her the most was the person standing right next to her.

*NO, impossible. Prince Endymion, the Earth Prince. It must be a mistake.*

Deborah decided to hide and wait for them. Her eyes never leaving them.

The blond girl held his hand and kiss him on the cheek. He then turned to face her and smile, his eyes held love for her. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her, first her forehead, nose and then her lips.

Anger and jealousy building up inside Deborah. The way he looked at her sister was killing her, She was now certain, he was Prince Endymion. Of course she had only heard of him, never met him, after all communication with Earth was forbidden. But if Serenity and Endymion were together, that meant that there was an alliance between the Earth and Moon. An alliance she never thought it would've been possible before, but she deep down she knew she would've done that as well, Princess Deborah and Prince Endymion, Rulers of the Moon and Earth. Frustration was creeping inside of her. She couldn't take it anymore, it should him kissing her, she was the rightful heir of the Moon. Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to calmed down, she couldn't let them find her. After all in only a few months everything would be the way it should it have been.

*We'll see dear Serenity how will you handle what's coming your way….. Oh Endymion, soon you'll be mine.*

Deborah placed her hand together. Stood up. "Doubt will invade your mind, Love will cease to exist. Dreams will become nightmares and her light will not longer shine." opening her hands a small energy shot out towards the prince.

After that day she tried her best to keep her distance. Little by little she learned things, her sister's name was not longer Serenity, she went by Serena Tsukino. Enymion was now known as Darien Shields. Days became weeks, and little by little she noticed how they started to drift apart. It wasn't long after that, when Serena and Darien found themselves yelling at each other.

Serena looked like she was about to cry but her phone rang and minutes later she left, leaving Darien by himself.

That was the last time she saw them together again.

It took her some time getting used to the gravity of Earth. Using her powers she was able to manipulate people and it also helped her into socialize with them. It had been days, and Serena was not where to be found. It was time to take action.

She let everything run by itself. Darien moved apartments. Opened his own firm, with help of his friend. After giving them a chance to be in the business for a few months, Deborah decided to get involve in his life. She change everything about her, except her eyes, her green eyes.

It wasn't long after, that she found herself in front of Darien's office, making her way up to the blond guy. "Hi"

"HI" he said back with a smile.

"My name is Sakura Dana. I just graduated and I'm looking for an internship. I been all around the city and applying to different places and decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask if you guys are hiring."

Her beauty was winning him over, she made sure it went like that.

He was speechless, why would a gorgeous girl be interested in working in a small firm. Of course he didn't want to be mean so he offered his hand and she shook it. "Hi Sakura, I'm Andrew… I'm pretty sure we have something for you. First let me talk with my partner and I'll give you a call as soon as I know something"

Giving him a smile she gave him her number and walked outside.

*Phase two… DONE*

It didn't took a lot of effort from Andrew to convince Darien into hiring someone, work was piling up and Darien was having trouble keeping up with it. So Andrew made the call.

It didn't took long for them to feel comfortable, Deborah using her powers to control Andrew, always making sure he mention her name every chance he got while talking to Darien. In less than a month he asked her out.

*Flashback*

"Don't do you think its' been long enough?" The voice was shaky but strong enough to make the question loud and understandable.

Darien turned to face his friend, Andrew. He had to admit it, he was right.

"I just don't know if I'm even ready for another relationship. Plus she just took part of our firm. What would people say?…." Andrew raised his eyebrow, not only was Darien trying to make up excuses but he was also bad at them. "Fine… I will think about it. He turned around once again and made his way towards the door.

But Andrew wasn't done. "Say what you say, but it's been too long. Serena isn't coming back. She left. I'm sorry man, I wasn't going to mention her but I think is time." Out of both of them hearing her name or even saying it was kinda like a taboo; It still hurt hearing her name, but hearing it after so long, after trying so hard not to think about her, well it made his world stop; finally he turned to face Andrew once again. "Serena, is doing fantastic. She opened up her own company. Heck, I haven't heard yet, but I'm pretty sure she IS with someone. Get over her. You have a beautiful girl that's willing to make you happy. Don't waste time thinking about it"

Darien was surprised and quite in shock… After all he was the one who encourage him to go out with Serena in the first place. Still deep down Darien knew he was right.

Ring********

"Hello?!" There was one thing Andrew hated more than waking up, he hated waking up even earlier than what he needed.

"…What?… NO … I am awake… Mina please slow down!" he heard her breathing slow down on the other line, no more than a few seconds he heard her again. "Andrew something strange just happened. Can you please meet me and bring the rest?" Andrew tried his best to keep up with her but she was making no sense. "Mina it's 5 in the morning… … Fine… yeah I'll call the others and meet you, where do you want to meet?" "Tokyo Airline" "You mean where Serena's plane is arriving? Are you crazy? Darien is going to kill me" "Andrew just get here and I'll explain, I really need you" "Okay I'll be there in 20 minutes" with that he hang up and got up.

He grab the phone and made a few more calls. Ten minutes later there was a knock at his door.

"Hello gentlemen." he said as he opened the door. In front of him stood three young men; one blond-shorted hair, blue eyes, he looked around his twenty; on his left side was a brown-haired long hair, brown eyes, in his twenty as well; and last but not least a blond-long hair, and blue eyes, who was probably a little bit older than the other two. It was a few years ago when Serena and Darien helped them get back to their normal bodies but they had to stick with their humans name.

"There better be a good reason as to why I'm standing in your apartment at this hour.?" the shorted-hair boy asked, his name, Greg.

Andrew sighed. "actually we have to head out, we're going to the airport" All three guys looked at him. "I actually don't know all the details, the girls are expecting us, I think something bad has happen" the other guys just nodded. Closing the door the group made its way out and towards the airport.

It wasn't long after that the guys arrived at their destination. The girl waiting for them brought more question to them than answers. They all knew that Mina was the only one with all the answers cause the rest of the girls accompanying her looked clueless.

Ami, the shortest one had blue hair, wearing a set of blue sport pants and white sweater. Raye was the one with black hair, wearing jeans and a red top. Finally Lita, the tallest of the scouts brown hair up in a pony-tail, wearing gray shorts and a blue v-neck shirt. All three of them wondering why they were standing in the middle of an airport.

All of them turned around as they heard familiars voices. "Hi girls"

Greg, a blond short-hair guy; Tyler, he had a long hair and black; Dan, blond long hair; and finally right in front of them was Andrew. But the girls also knew them as the Generals of the Earth Prince.

Ray was the one who snapped faster. "what are they doing?"

"Please girls, I need you to keep a clean mind, and follow me. Guys, you too" Mina pleaded, as she led the group towards an open field. There in the middle, a plane was visible, away from the other ones. A big crowed of reporters, media vans and fans waiting, once the door opened flashes went everywhere, people started to scream; but not one stepped outside of the plane. Minutes later, a woman stepped outside, people shouting her name "Marie… Marie" but she wouldn't turn to face them, she walked up to the group.

"Hello guys and thank you for coming" she gave them a small smile.

"Marie we're here now can you tell me why you request our presence?" Mina asked as the rest of the group just looked at her.

"I can say it out here please follow me"

She guided them back into the plane, as they step inside they heard flashes going and questions being asked. Once inside Mina couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell is going on?"

At that exact moment they heard a guy, asking questions but one caught their attention. "Who did you said is the missing person?" they couldn't hear anything else as different people kept asking questions.

Marie just ignore them and kept on walking

"This way guys" Marie showed them inside a small room.

"Marie who's missing? What's going on?" Mina asked again…

The group walked inside and as the door closed Marie went down in her knees and started crying … "Serena … Serena is missing"

They turned to face her but Amy and Lita came out of the shock first.

"What? How did that happen?"

She tried her best to control herself, she couldn't even remember that, but she tried her best to recall everything. "We both boarded the plane I just got up to get some water. One moment I was breathing and the next I passed out. One of the officers found me and did CPR.. They couldn't find my pulse but exactly ten minutes later I woke up…. "

Mina looked down, why did it sounded so familiar. Ten minutes?. As she tried to remember why it sounded familiar, Raye decided to speak.

"Ten Minutes you said … wait why did you call us? I'm pretty sure you know we aren't longer Serena's friends" Mina was done and tired of all the drama, she just couldn't stand it anymore. It's not like she was mad or anything, she just didn't like the fact that Raye just couldn't let it go. There has always been a small little kinda jealousy between Serena and Raye, dating back from the first day they met. Raye couldn't accept the fact that Serena was their princess and leader. That Darien, even when he didn't have memory of who he was, he was still attracted to Serena and not Raye. Or even the fact that Serena will one day rule Earth as Queen, that one day she will marry Darien, and that one day she will have a baby with Darien. Of course Raye would always denied that she likes Darien. But she was just tired of Raye's little charade. Serena was missing and probably in danger, it was their job to protect her.

What shocked Mina more was the answer she got from Marie.

"Oh I know but I also know as the protectors of the Princess and Prince you might want to know that Darien is also missing. "

A lot questions followed right after that but Marie tried her best to answer all of them. A few minutes later they found out that she was Darien's sister. That Serena knew everything about her and she welcomed her into her life. It took a while to get them all into believing her, that everything she had said was true.

After a few more surprises and shocks, they found themselves in the Time Realm.

"I still don't understand… Serena, Darien and Travis are in the past, how come you didn't send…..?" Mina stopped, her eyes widen as she turned to face Malachite, her connection towards him was stronger when she was in her scout from. Finally realizing something was wrong and without a second to spear she raised her arm up to her chest pointing towards him.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle" a golden chain of hearts encircles her as they made their way up to him. The rest of the group was in shock as the attack hit Malachite not really knowing how to act or what to do.

"Venus! What are you doing?" asked Sailor Mercury, her eyes widen as she saw the attack hitting and engulfing Malachite

Sailor Venus wasn't done, turning to face Sailor Mars she yelled "I need your help" she nodded, taking one of her scrolls, she closed her eyes while holding it between her middle and index finger, she started to chant. "Rin,pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen" throwing it and opening her eyes as it hit Malachite.

Letting go of her chain she rushed to him and held his face close to her, tears coming. "Malachite, I'm sorry, please open your eyes."

"Mina what the heck have you done.?" completely ignoring Sailor Jupiter's question she leaned down and kiss him on the lips.

A/N: OKay guys i did said i was gonna take longer than usual and the only reason as to why I'm writing now/posting the new chapter is cause I'm sick and in bed rest. I won't promise another chapter anytime soon, not only am I going back to work next week but i have to plan a baby shower and a birthday.

As you can tell the chapter was kinda rushed, to tell you the truth I'm still not happy with it. Hopefully you have like it and please let me know.


End file.
